Rebuilding Bridges
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Sequal to "The End Before the Beginning". I don't plan on a whole lot of drama if any; still, rated T to be safe for now. The hurt/comfort is more emotional hurt than anything. Well, it is for now anyway. While Family is still a genre...I felt there was enough angst to put it as a genre also
1. Chapter 1

A/N For all the towns that have come and gone…"Martinsdale" is supposed to be one of them. If such a town in California exists, I do not know it.

A/N This story follows my short piece "The End Before the Beginning". If you haven't read it, you might want to. No, it's not absolutely necessary, but it would help.

Chapter One

The noise in the small town of Martinsdale, California, consisted of a few dogs barking and an occasional bird chirping. A few people could be seen coming and going, but for the most part the place looked more than dead. Anyone looking upon the place would think nothing ever happened in this small obscure town; a town that residents knew would become a ghost town sooner or later. However, if they took a look inside the sheriff's office they have gotten proof that the town did have some minor disturbances now and then.

Nick groaned and rolled onto his side, not caring to open his eyes. If he opened his eyes he'd have to admit he was awake, and he didn't care for that at the moment. However, that didn't stop him from remembering what led him to be lying in a cell out in middle of nowhere.

 _"You're cheating." Nick, who sat in Martinsdale's saloon, grabbed the wrist of the man he'd been playing cards with. Before the man could deny it, Nick reached into the man's sleeve with his free hand and pulled out an extra ace._

Everything had broken loose after that. He and the man had had an all out fight before the deputy had arrived and hauled them both off to the jail for disturbing the peace and breaking up the saloon during their brawl. Of course, the man had had to give the other players their money back first. Now, lying on the cot, Nick sighed as he remembered why he was in Martinsdale in the first place.

 _"I've talked to Adam Greene." Jarrod sat behind his desk. "He's got a horse ranch just outside Martinsdale. I think you should take a look at some of his stock. I would do it myself only as you can see," Jarrod said as he held up some papers that had been lying on his desk, "I don't have the time right now. McColl can run the ranch while you're gone."_

 _For the millionth time in four years, Nick found pain shooting through the very center of him as he turned and walked toward the window. Jarrod didn't have time; McColl could run the ranch, sentences that should never have had a need to be spoken. Heath should be able to go to Martinsdale; Heath should be helping Nick run the ranch, but Heath was nowhere to be found and no one in the family had to ask why. No, the question of why Heath had left had been answered the day Audra and Eugene both laid into the family, pointing out how every one of them had, at one time or the other, expected Heath to think and act as if he'd been raised with them since the day he was born-the two youngest Barkley's had admitted their own guilt after tearing into the rest of the family. Heath didn't know Jarrod had remarried and had a two-year-old son, or that Eugene had married and moved to Europe with his wife and two children, a boy and girl. Heath also hadn't been told of Audra's engagement to Will Marvin. It wasn't right._

 _"Nick?" Jarrod asked with concern in his eyes._

 _"I heard you. I'll be ready to go in the morning." He turned back around and walked out of the room._

Nick swung his legs over the side of the cot and sat up, silently swearing to himself. Jarrod had hired the Pinkertons to try and find Heath, but it had not done any good. After the first year the detectives had told Jarrod and the family that, while they would keep their eyes and ears open, they would not be actively pursuing the matter anymore. His thoughts might have continued only the door that led out to the main office opened up and the deputy, a black haired gentleman by the name of Henry Gardner who was in his thirties, walked in. Nick was shocked when the gentleman walked up to the cell and began unlocking it.

"Thought the judge wasn't going to be in town until tomorrow." Nick said as he stood up.

The deputy looked at him for a second and then shrugged his shoulders. "Your bail's been paid and, as long as you go straight to the saloon, pay the owner for half the damages and bring the receipt to me, you're free to go."

"Who paid the bail and who talked to the owner of the saloon?" Nick asked with suspicion in his eyes, remembering how the owner had insisted that Nick and the gambler who had been cheating go to jail. The deputy had told Nick the night before that Nick and the other man would have to stand before a judge to settle the matter of how much he, the saloon owner, would get for the damage the two men had done to his establishment.

"I'm not at liberty to say." Deputy Gardner told him as he opened the door, let Nick out of the cell and then went back to the main office where he retrieved Nick's gun and other possessions. "I suggest you get your business in Martinsdale done and then leave." He said as he handed Nick the gun and other items.

Nick had every intention of getting his business done, but he had no intention of leaving Martinsdale before he found out who had paid his bail and talked to the saloon owner. Taking his things, Nick walked out the door without saying a word. He then headed for saloon. The sooner he paid what he owed the saloon owner, the sooner he could go to the Greene ranch and the sooner he could start looking for his benefactor.

Passing by one building, many vacant, it wasn't long before Nick stood before the bartender, a rather plump balding fellow by the name of Philip Jones who was in his late forties. Nick pulled out his wallet and asked the man how much he owed him.

"A hundred dollars," the man replied as he held out his hand.

Nick would have exploded…as he knew he and the gambler had not done two hundred dollars worth of damages…but he didn't want to wind up having a fight with the owner when he, Nick, wanted to find out who had bailed him out of jail. That being the case, he handed the man the money he asked and pushed for answers. "Who played the part of advocate for me?"

"I'm not supposed to say." Mr. Jones replied as he took the money.

Nick pulled out another ten dollar bill from his wallet and asked the question again. He wasn't surprised when the saloon owner had a look of one having a major struggle going on inside him. Nick pulled out another ten dollar bill. It did the trick, sort of.

"You said you were going to the Greene's ranch to look at horses. I suggest you stick around for a few more days." The owner answered as he held out his hand again.

Nick wanted more information than that, but he could see it was all he was going to get from the man. "Is the hotel here in town open?" He asked as he handed the owner the twenty dollars.

"No, but there's a boarding house down the street." Mr. Jones took the money and then turned his back.

Nick turned around, walked out of the saloon and headed for the boarding house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Deputy Gardner was sitting behind his desk looking through some papers when the door to his office opened. He smiled and chuckled, as the town's part time sheriff stepped inside covered from head to toe in dust. "You could have cleaned up before coming in. I wouldn't have complained." Henry said as the sheriff took off his hat, dusted it off and hung it on a nail near a filing cabinet that stood in the corner of the room.

"I could have." The sheriff took off his coat and hung it up also. "Is our visitor gone?"

"Mr. Barkley's not in the cell if that's what you mean." Henry leaned back in his chair. "However, from what I saw after he dropped off the receipt proving he'd paid for the damages done at the saloon, he isn't planning on leaving after visiting the Greene's ranch today." He wasn't surprised when the sheriff frowned slightly, asked why and sat on the chair behind his own desk, which sat close to the office window.

"He went to the boarding house after he left here. I saw him. He only rode out to the Greene's just over two hours ago." Henry answered.

After a few moments of silence, the sheriff, who had been looking out the window, turned and looked at the deputy who alternated schedules with him, and said, "You told him you couldn't tell him who bailed him out and then told him to leave town as soon as possible, didn't you?" There was agitation in the sheriff's eyes.

Henry gave the sheriff a 'do you have to ask' look as he replied, "I was told not to tell him, and no one told me not to specifically tell him to leave town." Henry didn't like having to defend himself, especially when the sheriff knew full well that he, Henry, was simply trying to prevent what he saw as a potential troublesome situation from arising.

The sheriff sighed and shook his head as he stood back up. Naturally, his deputy wondered what was going on. "You just got in and you're leaving again?"

Now it was the sheriff's turn to give the deputy a look of disbelief. "I have to; I need to go talk to a friend." He grabbed his hat and added as he headed for the door, "And don't ask me what friend either."

Henry shook his head and went back to his work.

 **~oOo~**

"Daddy says he's out in the barn." Rachel Peterson, a slender thirteen year old girl, stood on the porch looking at the sheriff. "Said he was going to check on some of the cows,"

"Thanks," the sheriff turned and walked towards the barn. However, he hadn't gotten half way before he saw his friend coming out of the barn.

"Hi there, Jack."

The sheriff laughed and said, "One of us has got to change his name. If I said hi Jack back, it would sound as if there was an echo on this ranch."

His friend laughed as he stopped in the middle of the yard. "Well, you come up with something, already agreed we're not calling each other mister." Then, due to the seriousness he saw in his friend's eyes, the likable cowboy asked, "What is it? What's wrong?'

The sheriff tapped the ground beneath his feet with the heel of his right boot. "My deputy had a visitor to his jail last night."

"Had?" his friend looked at him quizzically, "Who was it?"

"Yeah, had," the sheriff looked around and saw some crates sitting near the corral. Nodding towards the crates, he walked towards them; his friend followed. "Nick Barkley." He answered once he and his friend sat down. The part time sheriff wasn't surprised when his friend sucked in his breath.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing; I wasn't there. Remember, I was working with the cattle last night. My deputy sent word out to me." The sheriff looked at the cowboy he often worked with. "My deputy set him free this morning."

"But he's not leaving yet," Cowboy Jack looked at the sheriff with a knowing look and repeated, basically, the same words the part time lawman had said to the deputy before riding out to the Peterson ranch. "And after chasing cows, or wanted men, for the past few months, you don't want to deal with a confrontation on top of everything."

"You're right on all accounts, Jack." The sheriff shook his head and laughed and repeated what he'd said about their names. "Before the day is through, we have got to find different names for each other. I can't keep feeling like I'm talking to myself every time I'm working with you or visiting you while I'm wearing this badge." That got both men to laughing until the full time cowboy started to ask, "I don't blame you, but why…" Before he could finish what he was saying Mrs. Peterson, who had stepped out of the house and was walking towards them, was hollering.

"Jack!" she called out without thinking and then started chuckling herself when both men turned and looked at her and hollered 'what' back.

Mrs. Peterson shook her head. After three years a person would think she would stop to clarify which Jack she wanted before she ever called out 'that' name. "Our part time sheriff," she clarified and then told him that her husband wanted to see him.

"What if we spread the word that everyone is simply to call you by your last name?" The sheriff's friend asked as he stood up.

"Fine," the part time lawman answered as he walked away. "It's better than trying to guess who they're talking to."

 **~oOo~**

` Nick sat on top of hill that stood roughly six hundred yards from the Greene's ranch and sighed. Adam Greene and Jarrod had met a dozen times, but always at the man's father's home in San Francisco. From what Jarrod said, the man had never really talked about Martinsdale or the people in-or around-the small town. That is, not until Jarrod mentioned that Nick was looking for a few good stallions. Nick pushed his horse forward. Since the woman who ran the boarding house had had no idea who would have paid his bail, he hoped that Mr. Greene would. If he didn't, Nick simply keep on looking for someone who did.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Welcome, Mr. Barkley." Adam Greene, who was standing in his living room, which looked more like a library with books on shelves that one went from wall to the other, smiled wide as his wife Harriet Greene opened the front door and, after hearing who he was and why he was come to the Greene's home, let Nick in. "We've been expecting you, sort of thought you'd be here yesterday."

"I was in town yesterday." Nick replied, as he took off his hat and stepped inside the spacious living room. "However, I stopped by the saloon and was unexpectedly delayed." He then expounded on the matter a little, causing both Mr. and Mrs. Greene's eye brows to rise somewhat. Nick continued speaking. "Besides looking at your horses, I was sort of hoping you'd have an idea who would bail me out; it's not like I know anyone here."

Mrs. Greene shrugged her shoulders as her husband looked to be deep in thought. Finally, the gentleman asked his wife to go get something for him and his guest to drink.

"There's a lot of good folk around here." Adam Greene gestured towards the sofa s he, himself, sat in a chair near his fireplace that was built into the north wall of the room. "Good chance one of them simply heard about what happened, and why, and decided to play the part of a good Samaritan. After all, I don't know any man in town that wants to be cheated by a crooked gambler and things like that have happened before. After my wife brings us our drinks, I'll show you the horses. How long will you be staying?"

Nick didn't think the man was lying; however, he couldn't shake the feeling there was more to it than a stranger giving him a helping hand. Though, he didn't press the subject. It was obvious the rancher he'd come to see was clueless as to his benefactor was. "Don't really know, but I've rented a room at the boarding house and sent a telegram to my family, so I'm not running off the second after we look at the animals."

The two men didn't have to wait long for Mrs. Greene to return. After visiting for a few more minutes; allowing themselves time to finish the drinks she'd brought them, Nick and Adam Greene left the house and went to see the horses Mr. Greene had informed Jarrod about.

 **~oOo~**

"Those are some fine stallions." Nick, who had spent thirty minutes looking at the fine animals, said as he opened the gate and exited the last of the corrals of the Greene ranch.

Mr. Greene smiled wide, "Yeah, our part time sheriff, part time cowboy and one of the cowboys from the Peterson ranch sure know how to find them," explaining how he'd pulled these particular men into the job when a couple of his hands fell sick. "Those two men are both making names for themselves around here when comes to this line of work. Personally, I think someday we'll have to get ourselves a new sheriff, full or part time doesn't matter. I mean, both men belong on a ranch not in a law office. Well, not on a permanent basis anyway. I'll have to introduce to them some time if you're sticking around like you say you are."

"I am." Nick stepped away from the fence. "I've got to find out who helped me out and why; I don't know anyone around here except you. So, maybe being with you will give me some answers; the deputy sure isn't talking. He even suggested that I leave town the moment I was finished with my business."

Adam wasn't surprised to hear what Nick had just told him. "Henry's a good man, but he's very protective of those he considers friends or family. Henry probably figures that the gambler, once he's out of jail, will come after you if you're still in town. Which, or course, would mean trouble." Mr. Greene replied slowly as wheels could be seen turning in his eyes.

"Which means, if I'm hearing between the lines right, you're saying anyone in this town could have sprung me and he wouldn't talk for fear the gambler would make trouble for them too." Nick said as he looked upon Mr. Greene.

"About the size of it, now let's get going. No reason to worry about it right now, not like anyone's trying to frame you for something. You can decide what to do afterwards. Though, personally, I'd just be grateful someone gave me a helping hand and leave it at that." Mr. Greene said as he and Nick headed back for the house.

Nick wasn't going to argue with the man; however, he wasn't about to drop it...as he felt strongly that Adam was wrong in what he was thinking. If anything, he'd pay Adam Greene to keep the horses at his ranch while he, Nick, had a talk with some more people including the deputy again or even this part time sheriff he'd heard of.

 **~o** **Oo~** **  
**  
"About time you got back, I was beginning to worry about you, Jack." Henry said as the sheriff walked in the door.

"Stayed at the Peterson ranch longer than I meant to, sorry," the part time law man sat down behind his desk, "And you can start calling me by my last name." He chuckled at the confused look that appeared on the deputy's face. The part time lawman then explained the reason behind the change.

"Well, that makes sense. It will make it easier on everyone all around." Henry admitted and, tapping his desk with his pencil, he said, "What did you decide to do? I mean, what are you going to do about Nick Barkley sticking around?"

The lawman turned his head and looked at Henry with a look of frustration in his eyes. What was he going to do? The sheriff took a long sigh before addressing his deputy. "I have no clue." The lawman answered as he turned his eyes to the office window and fell into silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Nick walked into the saloon and sat down at a table near the front window. He and Adam had been over to the law office only to find it completely empty. The two men would have simply went to the law office, but Adam Greene had had other business to take care of, and Nick had decided he could use a drink. As Nick glanced around the establishment, he couldn't help but notice the bartender was keeping an eye on him. It only served to make it so Nick grew even more determined to stay until he got the information he was looking for. It was obvious he was right when it came to being more than a good Samaritan who had helped him. If he wasn't, why did everyone he talk to act so uncomfortable and hurry to excuse themselves.

"May I get you something cowboy?" A five foot four, brown eyed, black haired beauty smiled and walked up to Nick; she was holding a try with a couple glasses of beer on it.

"A beer and another drink…" Nick paused as he knew what she'd think if he asked her to stay. Then again, maybe he'd have better luck getting some information from her. After all, in her profession, the pretty young waitress might have heard something. "Another drink for whoever joins me." He smiled at her as he made the request. He wasn't surprised when the waitress set one of the drinks in front of it and placed the second glass next to him. "I've got a few minutes. You new here, cowboy?" She sat down, placing the tray on an nearby chair.

"Passing through, though I'll be spending at least one night, maybe a couple of nights, and the name's Nick Barkley. What's yours?" Nick answered as took a swallow of his beer.

"Connie Henderson, but just call me Connie." The young waitress answered as she studied the cowboy in front of her. She'd met many cowboys in the short three years she'd been working in the saloon. Most were okay, others were bad, but this one, he was no ordinary cowboy; she could tell that much. She also saw the look of someone who wanted something from her through, for the first time in her short career; Connie felt strongly he didn't want what the other cowboys were always asking for. She didn't have to wait very long to find out what it was.

"How long you lived in Martinsdale?" Nick asked, thinking if she wasn't a long time resident he might have more luck.

"I moved here just over three years ago." Connie let out a half hearted chuckle and told him she didn't know why. "Town's not exactly growing. I'm surprised the town has enough to pay for their own law enforcement." There was no way Connie could know that the sheriff and his deputy-who also worked part time outside the office-had both voluntarily suggested their wages be cut so the town could keep some law and order in town. "Why do you ask?"

Nick took another swallow of his beer and told her what he was looking for. He wasn't surprised by the next question she asked or the confusion that was in her eyes as she asked it.

"Someone is nice enough to bail you out and insist on trying to track them down? Why? If someone does a good deed, and wants to do it anonymously, why push the issue?" Connie asked as she took a tiny sip of the drink he'd bought her; it wouldn't do her any good if she allowed herself to consume every drink someone bought her.

Normally Nick would agree with her, but there seemed to be an invisible force pushing him to find his benefactor…and being told by the deputy to leave town when he, Nick, hadn't done anything wrong irritated him. On top of the deputy's reaction, there was the saloon owner telling him to stick around for a few days. "I can't explain it; I just have to find out." Nick said as he finished off his beer.

"Want another drink?" Connie asked more out of habit than anything, though she had a feeling it was a waste of time in asking; the cowboy's mind was too focused on this hunt of his.

"No," Nick said as he pulled out a few coins. "You sure you have no idea who paid my bail?"

Connie was sorely tempted to lie when she saw the money Nick was offering her, but she didn't. She was, and had been, a lot of things, but a liar was not one of them. "I wish I …" She hesitated and then continued, "I wish I did, but you know both our part time sheriff and the deputy would know, along with Philip over there," she nodded towards the saloon owner. "Of course, the sheriff has been coming and going a lot lately so I don't know if he's available or not."

"Deputy doesn't seem to think I shouldn't worry about it, and your boss hasn't been much help either." Nick went ahead and handed her the coins, even when she tried to turn it down, saying she'd been of no help to him. "Keep the money, you told me what you could." Nick said as he stood up and then headed for the door. He had to go see if that part time sheriff was around or not.

 **~oOo~**

Henry wasn't pleased, though he wasn't surprised, when the door to the sheriff's office opened and Nick stepped inside. Before the sheriff had left, he'd told Henry that he was sure Nick Barkley wasn't going to go away until he'd done all he could to get a straight answer, but then encouraged Henry to do all he could to convince Nick to do just that anyway.

"Thought your business with the Greene's would be over by now." Henry said as Nick walked up to his desk.

"It is and, normally, I would mount up and ride out grateful that I had the good fortunate of being bailed out by another person's act of kindness." Nick replied as he put his hands upon his hips. "But I can't shake the feeling I need to stay in town and find out who paid my bail." He wasn't about to add that Philip Jones had stepped out of the saloon's side door and talked to him, once more telling him that if he wanted to meet his benefactor and talk to him, he-Nick-needed to stick around. "So, if you're not going to tell me anything, when's your sheriff going to be in the office?"

Henry opened his mouth to reply only to have the door to his office open once more. Nick also turned around to see who had entered to see a red headed gentleman who looked to be around five foot ten and in his late thirties enter the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Guest: I DID get permission for the person I saw use it. And, while I DID acknowledge it on the other site, I simply forgot to make sure the notes were included on this site. Things like that DO happen. IF you are so worried about it...why didn't you sign in AND WRITE ME? For other readers who do not go to the Big Valley Writer's Desk, I DID get permission from another fan fiction writer who came up with the name Jack Yeary.

Chapter Five

Nick sat on his horse and looked down at the medium sized cabin that sat in a clearing below. The deputy had left the office after the red headed gentleman had told Nick if he wanted the answers to the questions he'd been asking he'd come with him. Nick had done what the man said and followed him, hoping the deputy hadn't left with the intention of finding a way to stop Nick from talking to the famous rancher's benefactor. He had been relieved to realize the lawman had no such intentions.

"Go down there, but only ask for a meal and," The gentle said as he handed him some money, "a place to sleep for the night; I got the boarding house to give me your money back. That is, what the room would have cost you if you had spent tonight there. The room there will still be yours tomorrow if you need it." The gentleman turned and looked at Nick.

"Enough is enough," Nick, who had had his fill, looked at the gentleman and snapped at the man whom he assumed was the sheriff. "All I want to know is who paid my bail and why. I don't see why asking those two things are causing such a stir, sheriff!" Nick was amazed when the gentleman beside him starting laughing, and laughing hard as he turned his horse around.

"What's so funny?" Nick snapped even harder. It didn't do any good as the gentleman simply continued laughing as he rode away.

"Town needs a new sheriff! That one's insane!" Nick snapped to himself, as he pushed his horse forward. As he drew closer to the cabin a young black haired woman walked around the corner; she was holding a basket on one hip while she leading a small boy who looked to be approximately two years old with her free hand…and, from what he could see, she was expecting another child. Though, she was only beginning to show. As he drew even closer, Nick saw that while she had light skin she had high cheek bones and other traits that said she had to have some Indian blood in her as well.

For her part, the woman called Hope, sighed as she saw who riding was up. She would have been shocked only she'd been in town earlier that day and had caught a glimpse of Nick. However, unsure if that he was the indeed the man who was in a picture her husband had, she had not approached him. For a moment there was an awkward silence before Nick, growling only to himself, forced himself to do as Jack had told him to. "Any chance I can get something to eat and a place to sleep for the night, ma'am?"

She hoped that a can of worms wasn't about to be opened, as she took a deep breath and replied, "Name's Mrs. Yeary; you can call me Hope. I'll cook you meal, but my husband's had to leave for a few days. You'll have to sleep in the barn loft; there's a cot up there. I'll not have any man in my house without my husband present. Though, truth be told, there's only two bedrooms in this place anyway. While I fix you something, you can put your animal in the barn."

Nick could understand that one; doing such a thing would only cause talk. "Yes, ma'…I mean, Hope." Nick replied as he led Coco towards the barn that set roughly a hundred yards from the house. As he did so he couldn't help but think about the woman's last name. Yeary was not a common name for the part of California they were in; he hadn't even heard it around Stockton. Yet, he had a nagging feeling he'd heard the name before. The fact that he couldn't seem to recall where was driving him up a wall as he led Coco into the barn. The few stalls the building held were all lined up on the left wall. It didn't take Nick long to unsaddle his horse and get him fixed up for the night. Then he headed for the house, the name of Yeary still gnawing at him.

From where Hope stood, she could see Nick walking towards the house; she could tell he was deep in thought. It was the name; she just knew it, as she recalled a conversation she and her husband had after he'd paid the money needed to free Mr. Barkley from his jail cell.

 _"He'll want to know who helped him. If he's like you say he is, Nick Barkley won't simply walk away." She paused as she heard her husband sigh and then continued, "Even if those who know you're the one don't say anything, he'll find out." Hope rolled onto her side and ran her over her husband's chest._

 _"Even if he does, all he'll have is a name, Jack Yeary." Heath said as he looked upon his wife._

 _"Your grandfather's name, surely he'll make the connection." Hope gazed upon her husband, concern for his well being showed in her eyes. He's been so full of pain when she met him. She hated the idea of him being hurt again._

 _"I never gave him grandpa's first name and I only mentioned his last name a couple of times. No, the only name he'd connect to me is Heath Thomson Barkley; Jack Yeary won't mean a thing to him."_

"Maybe not, but like I just said, if he's the kind of man you say he is, he won't quit until he finds what he's looking for." She paused yet again and then asked quietly, "If you didn't want him looking, why did you bail him out in the first place? Why not just stay away from the jail until he was gone?"

For a moment her husband said nothing. Then, ever so quietly, he replied, "He's still my half brother." He then pulled her to him, telling her he was tired of talking.

Hope couldn't help but shake her head slightly as she watched Nick climbing the few steps to the home 'Jack Yeary' and she had shared for the past three and a half years. She had decided that…for better or for worse…Nick Barkley had to find out that it was his own half brother who had bailed him out if for no other reason than to help her husband, no matter what name he used, to find the real peace they both knew eluded him.


	6. Chapter 6

Rebuilding Bridges

A/N For those who missed my edited in note on the last chapter, or the comment I left in the review section, I _did_ ask Dyce20 (another fan fiction writer over at The Big Valley Writer's Desk site) for permission to use the alias of Jack Yeary. I simply forgot to make sure the notes were included here.

~oOo~

Nick, who had just finished up his supper, looked at his hostess. "Thanks, the food was delicious. I'm going to be around for awhile, I'll make sure I stay in town after tonight. I wouldn't want anyone to get the wrong idea, not after the sheriff was nice enough to suggest a place where I might get a meal to eat outside of town, and you were kind enough to give it." He didn't want any wrong ideas floating around either. Just looking around the kitchen which held a wood table and four chairs that set in the middle of the room, along with the standard cook stove, cabinets and cupboard, told him that while her family was comfortable enough, they did not have the wealth that he and his family had.

Hope, who was standing near her son, turned and shot Nick a puzzled look. It made him wonder what he had said so wrong. "The sheriff's not in town. Do you mean the deputy? He won't bother you unless you do something against the law."

"No, I meant the sheriff." Nick said and then went on to talk about the gentleman who had brought him out to her home. He was amazed when she too started laughing and laughing hard.

"Now what on earth did I say?" Nick asked.

"That's not the sheriff! That's Jack Bowens! He works out at the Peterson ranch with my husband; that is, when my husband is out there. I'm sorry; I just get the funniest picture when I try to imagine Jack Bowens as a lawman." She grew serious and had a worried look appear in her eyes. "Did Jack Bowens say he was the sheriff? Did he have a badge on?"

Nick started to open his mouth and then shut it as he realized he hadn't seen a star on the man's shirt. He'd just assumed who the man was when he entered the law office and then said what he had. "No, ma'am, I mean, Hope. He didn't. I just assumed he was." He then asked who the sheriff was.

"My husband, but he's only a lawman part time; he works with Jack Bowens at a nearby ranch the rest of the time. Mr. Peterson, who owns the ranch, sent for my husband last night as one of the cowboys is sick and he was desperate for a replacement for a few days. That's why I was so surprised. I was going to say if he was back in town and hadn't stopped here first, I was going to have his hide." Hope answered as her son finished his meal. Hope then removed the child from the high chair her husband had built for him. "You can finish your meal, don't let me rush you." She said as she went to put the child down on a rug that set in the living room and gave him some of his toys, ones that had a way of keeping him in one place. She chuckled inside knowing she was blessed that he was the kind of child who was quiet and didn't get into everything. She then returned to the kitchen, wondering if the child she carried would turn out just as quiet or whether he, or she, would be the type to constantly move.

Nick finished up his meal and, excusing himself, walked into the living room meaning to sit down upon the couch for a spell only to find lightning shooting through him. Having entered the home through the kitchen door, this was the first time he'd been in the living room and seen the pictures that sat on the mantle and hung on the walls; the ones on the mantle were Heath's picture of his mother and one of Heath and Hope. There were a couple of pictures on the wall; one was of Heath, Hope and two babies. It sent shivers down Nick's back to realize his brother had not only married, but that Heath and his wife had had twins only to have the heartache of burying one of their children. At least, all reason said that was the case as Nick had seen no one but the small boy in the home. Again, Nick swore silently at the injustice of it all even as he remembered the few conversations Heath and he had had concerning the few relatives that had been kind to Heath while he was growing up. Nick silently exclaimed, "His grandfather!"

He started kicking himself. Why had he and Jarrod not stopped to think that Heath might have taken on an alias when he left the Barkley ranch? He was going to have to go into town and send another telegram as whatever chance had existed that he would leave Martinsdale vanished. He had to stay and reconcile things with his brother, who Nick just knew had been the one to bail him out. Nick just hoped he could convince Heath to take the Barkley name back and return to the family ranch.

 **~oOo~**

All heads in camp turned as Jack Bowens rode up. Jack dismounted his horse and tethered it to a nearby tree. "Want some coffee…" one of the younger cowboys, a twenty year old half breed by the name of Cody picked up the coffee pot only to have Jack wave his hand through the air.

"No, I need to talk to Yeary." Jack replied as he walked over to a boulder that sat more than two hundred yards away from the rest of the men. Naturally, the seasoned cowboy's actions got everyone's attention.

Heath set his coffee cup down on the log in front of him and stood up. He didn't know what Jack wanted, but he wasn't going to keep him. For all he knew there was trouble in town. Moments later every man in the group jumped ten feet when they heard the man they knew only as Jack Yeary yell, "YOU DID WHAT!"

Jack glanced towards the men who were looking in their direction. "Do you want this to be a public conversation?"

Heath glared at the one man who had become like a brother to him and hissed. "What gave you the right to do that!"

"You did in a way." Jack Bowens folded his arms. "The day you came to talk to me on the ranch, I saw a war in your eyes. It's a look that I've seen every time someone unknowingly reminds you that you have a family who has no idea where you're at. Look," Jack said as he shook his head, "Sooner or later you're going to have to face him. I mean, he wasn't going to leave until he found out who gave him a helping hand which," Jack said as he pointed his finger at Heath, "means that sooner or later you'd have had to face him anyway."

Heath leaned against a tree that stood behind him and shook his head. Memories once again began to play themselves in front of him, good and bad ones. "He'll want me to go back to Stockton, back to the ranch. He'll want me to go by Heath Thomson Barkley again." His voice was barely above a whisper.

Jack Bowens could see the battle he'd just mentioned begin once more in 'Yeary's' eyes. He hated it just as much as he'd hated seeing it any of those that were his brothers by blood. "Probably; however," his voice grew firm, though it still held kindness and compassion as he said, "That will be up to you and Hope; all you really need to do for now is talk to the man." Jack Bowens then turned and walked away, leaving to Heath to think long and hard about what his good friend had said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Hope was hanging up some clothes while her son, whom she'd told Nick was named Abraham Morgan, sat on a blanket that sat near the clothesline. She could see Nick walk around the corral fence Heath had fixed up after the two of them moved into their home. He seemed to be inspecting each and every inch, though she guessed appearances were deceptive in this case.

Hope sighed as Nick glanced her way. She couldn't help but wonder if he was thinking about the conversation they'd had the evening before; she knew she was.

 _ **Flashback**_  
 _  
Hope walked out of the kitchen to see Nick staring mesmerized by the pictures on the wall and then look at her son. The child, who had dark hair like Hope had a lot of his mother in him, but his eyes were as blue as Heath's. When Nick turned and looked at Hope, he managed to ask how long she and her husband had been married._

 _"We've known each other for three and half years, even since the day he rode into Martinsdale and saved me from an assault by a drunken miner. We've been together for three." Hope answered as she crossed her arms and clasped her hands on top of them. Then, mostly because she knew the sooner Nick knew the truth the sooner they could do some serious talking, she pointed toward the couch without moving her hands and told Nick to sit down. "I have something to show you before another word is said." She then turned around and disappeared through a door that stood in the corner of the living room. Even without the door fully open Nick could tell the door led to a bedroom._

 _Nick again looked at the picture of Heath with Hope and two infant babies. He couldn't help but sigh as he thought on all the family had missed out on because they had pushed Heath away, just as Audra and Gene had said they had. When Hope stepped out of the room with a small picture frame in her hand, Nick stiffened. He recognized the back of the frame, or at least he thought he did. His suspicions were confirmed when Hope walked up to him and handed him the picture frame._

 _Nick took the frame and turned the picture towards him. The moment he did his felt a lump appear in his throat as felt as if someone had just punched him in the gut at the same time. It was Heath's copy of the family photograph taken shortly after he'd joined the family. The only one not in it was Eugene, as the lad had been in the middle of finals at Berkley when the picture was taken._

 _"You knew who I was the moment I rode up." Nick laid the picture down on his lap._

 _Hope could hear the hurt in his voice and her heart went out to him. "Yes, I did." She sat picked up her son and sat down in a nearby rocker._

 _"Did you pay my bail or Heath?" Nick asked in an uncharacteristically quiet voice._

 _"Jack did," Hope replied and shook her head when Nick started to object. "He is Jack Yeary to me and will be until the day he chooses to change his name back."_

 _Nick felt a wave of emotions roll over him. He wanted to demand to know exactly where on the Peterson ranch Heath was, where he-Nick-could go to talk to him, and yet he wondered if it would do any good. It was obvious his half brother wanted nothing to do with him and yet, Nick traced the picture on his lap with the fingers of his right hand. "You said the two of you have been together for three years. Exactly when is your anniversary?" Nick stopped tracing the picture and looked at his sister in law. He didn't know why he wanted to know that information, he just did._

 _"September 5, but we've been married either three years or two, depending on how you want to look at it." She wasn't surprised when Nick's face showed confusion and a bit of bewilderment. She went on to explain. "Only preacher Martinsdale has comes by one or twice a year; the steady preacher moved away a few years before my husband moved onto this place. We did as others around here have done for years, we moved into this cabin and started living together." She looked at Nick, sat on the sofa that set against the east wall of the room. "We told everyone the day the preacher passed through we'd have an official ceremony." She shrugged her shoulders. "Turned out to be a whole year before one passed through here again." She waited for what she was sure would be condemnations, but was pleasantly surprised when there was none._

 _"You can't control another's schedule." Nick answered as he felt a wave of sadness roll over him for the umpteenth time. He should have been able to see Heath married; they all should have. For that matter, there should never have been a problem in getting a man of the cloth to marry them from the beginning. After an awkward moment of silence he again asked rather quietly, "When is he due home? Do you think he'll talk to me?"_

 _ **End of Flashback**_

Hope sighed as she started hanging up the last of the sheets that needed to dry. She hadn't been able to answer either question. However, she had said that she wouldn't argue with Nick spending the days around the home she and "Jack Yeary" had made for themselves, as long as he promised not to try and pressure her husband to return to Stockton. "None of us can change another person, Nick, and we can't make their choices for them. Nor," she sighed and shook her head as she said, "do we have the right to try." When it came to the nights, she apologized and told him it was either the bed in the loft or the boarding house, as he could see for himself they had no spare bedroom. _"Honey, just come home and make peace with your brother if nothing else, please."_ Hope said only to herself as she gathered up the empty laundry basket and her son.


	8. Chapter 8

Rebuilding Bridges

Chapter Eight

From where Jack Bowens stood, he could see his best friend Yeary sitting on a boulder, looking at nothing in particular. The full time cowboy sighed, as he remembered the day he'd met his blonde haired friend. It was the first day Jack Yeary had ridden into town and sat down at a table in the saloon and joined in a poker game that was going on, one that Jack Bowens happened to be playing in.

 **Flashback**

 _Jack Bowens, who had been looking at the cards in his hands, looked up just in time to see a blonde haired stranger step inside the saloon. For a split second, he was transported back in time, back when he was only ten. A blonde haired gentleman and his family had stopped by Jack Bowen's family's store to get a few supplies. While Jack Bowens was sure the stranger who had just stepped into the saloon was not the gentleman who had been at the store-as too much time had passed-he sure could have passed for him. Jack Bowen's ponderings had been interrupted when the stranger walked over to the table, intruded himself, and then asked if he could join the game._

The red headed cowboy couldn't help but chuckle when he thought on how much money he'd lost to Jack Yeary that day, only to find himself admiring the man greatly when later he saw him fight Hope's attacker. He'd decided right then and there it would be better to be Jack Yeary's friend than his enemy, only to find himself working alongside him on the Peterson ranch the very next day.

It would be almost a year and a half before he learned of the relation between the blonde haired gentleman from his memories and his new found friend…who had started wearing the badge shortly afterwards. At that time Jack Yeary had made it known loud and clear he'd only be doing the job part time…and he hadn't guaranteed how long he'd do it.

Cautiously, Jack Bowens approached his friend; he didn't want to have his head bit off or, worse yet, find a bullet embedding itself in his chest. "We can handle it here if you want to go home, Yeary."

Heath's shoulders slumped forward just a little as he let a long, drawn out breath escape his lips. If he wanted to go home…he wondered if his friend realized his words could be taken two ways. Though, even if Jack Bowens didn't, Heath couldn't help but think about them. "I keep telling myself to do just that; I know Hope wouldn't mind." Heath gave a soft chuckle trying to get rid of some of the tension he was feeling. "Then I keep remembering how it was and wonder what on earth I'm supposed to say to him." Heath turned his head and looked at Jack Bowens. "I felt as if I cut off my right arm the day I decided to leave Stockton; he probably feels the same. Only, I had to; I couldn't do it anymore; I couldn't act and think as if I'd been raised in the family. My word, I was twenty four by the time we met!"

"And you just don't know how you're going to get your half brother Nick to see that." Jack Bowens, who felt bad for both 'Yeary' and Nick, added when Heath once again turned his head away.

"No," Heath shook his head after a moment as he began fiddling with a twig he'd just bent over and picked up. "If anything, I suspect he may just double up his first and hit me, and then we'd have a repeat of history." Heath said as he thought about the fight he'd had with Nick in the Barkley's barn.

"Maybe," Jack Bowens slid his thumbs into his pant pockets and rocked on the heels of his boots. "But the sooner you face him, the sooner it will be over, and the sooner the two of you can go on with your lives." He paused then quietly answered, "In whatever place you choose to live,"

 **~oOo~**

Hope walked out onto the porch to find Nick playing with her son; the child was sitting on Nick's bent knee while Nick, who had a hold of the child's waist, was bouncing the child up and down. Her son was laughing and giggling.

"Thank you," Hope had been inside cleaning; it had been a long time since s he'd been able to clean in the middle of the day without having to keep Morgan in her sights too.

"It's nothing." Nick told her as she sat down in the rocking chair that she kept out on the porch; neither one was surprised when her son practically lunged himself towards her. It caused Nick to say 'whoa there boy' and hand the child over to his mother.

An uncomfortable silence fell between them, until Hope finally spoke up. "I can't guarantee you how long it will be until Jack comes home." She felt bad for both her husband and brother in law, especially Nick as he cringed every time he heard her say the name Jack. Okay, the cringe was an ever so slight movement, but she still saw it. She couldn't say she blamed him, but there was nothing she could do about it. As she had told him, it wasn't her place to make her husband change his name back.

"Don't expect you too," Nick did his best to smile as he answered her. He was upset about the situation, but he didn't blame Hope and didn't want her thinking he did. "Though, I hope my prolonged stay in Martinsdale isn't bothering you." He said as he thought on the woman back at the boarding house reaction when he'd secured the room for a few more nights. "I'd hate for anyone to start saying anything about you.

Hope smiled back. "You're not bothering me any, and don't let what people in this town might say bother you any. They've done enough talking the day I came to town...as you can tell, I'm not exactly pure in their eyes. Quite frankly, Jack and I were both kind of surprised when they asked him to put on the badge seeing they'd made it clear of what they thought of me being a half breed." She saw the way Nick shifted his weight and the painful look that appeared in his eyes. As if she could read his mind, she said, "I don't know what Jack has, or hasn't told them, but I've never said a word about his being illegitimate. Though, Jack Bowens knows and Mr. Peterson. Neither one of them is saying anything either."

Nick sighed; he couldn't say he blamed Heath, his friend or his boss for not saying a word. He went to say something only, to look past Hope and then stiffen.

Nick's reaction had Hope quickly looking off to her right. She smiled wide, even as she felt a small amount of trepidation fill her heart. Her husband was riding towards the house.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 _ **Previously**_ _: Nick sighed; he couldn't say he blamed Heath, his friend or his boss for not saying a word. He went to say something, only to look past Hope and stiffen. His reaction had Hope quickly looking off to her right. She smiled wide, even as she felt a small amount of trepidation fill her heart. Her husband was riding towards the house._

 **~oOo~**

Nick sat in a chair in the far right corner of the porch, while Heath rocked Morgan in Hope's rocking chair; Hope was inside fixing something for them to eat as it was almost supper time. The silence that hung between the brothers was deafening and the tension that Nick could feel was so thick, one could have used it as a mattress to sleep on. Nick sighed as his mind turned time back a mere hour.

 _Nick stood up as Morgan made his way down the steps to the house and then ran as fast as a two year old could, yelling 'Papa' over and over; Hope also hurried down the steps and embraced her husband, who wrapped his left arm around her…he was holding their son in his right one. The whole time Heath's eyes were going from his family to Nick and then back to his family. Silently Heath questioned Jack Bowen's wisdom in bringing Nick out to their small home._

 _"I'll go inside and start supper. Please, watch Morgan for a bit." Hope said with a look in her eyes that said 'don't argue with me'. Arguing with her would have been tempting, only she was already being rather moody, and Heath didn't feel like dealing with that one. He let go of his wife and then watched as she disappeared into the house._

"You didn't have to leave." Nick, who had finally had enough of the silence, spoke up.

Heath could hear the hurt, and a bit of anger, in Nick's voice. Heath mentally shook his head as he continued rocking his son. "Yes, I did."

Even after what Audra and Eugene had said, even though a huge portion of him knew his sister and baby brother had a point, Nick still demanded answers. "Why? Why couldn't you simply tell us how you felt and give us a warning? Why did you have to leave without one single word?" By the time Nick was finished, his knuckles were almost white from squeezing the arms of the chairs…he would have been yelling only he didn't want to scare his nephew. As it was, he couldn't keep the edge out of his voice.

Knowing Nick wouldn't really hear what he had to say until he had let out all his pent up feelings out, Heath stood up. "I'm taking my son to his mother." Heath said as he headed for the front door; an action Nick did not attempt in the least to stop. A few moments later, Heath was back outside and walking down steps.

"Hope wants us to have any and all discussion away from the house." Heath said as he reached the last step; Nick was right behind him.

Nick couldn't help but crack a small smile. "Smart woman you have there."

"Yeah, she is." Heath admitted, though he did not turn to look at Nick as he answered.

The two brothers walked a good four hundred yards, past the fence to an extremely narrow and small creek that ran through the land Heath was living on and any building that happened to be standing. Only when Nick felt sure that even his loud voice wouldn't disturb his new found sister in law and nephew, did he repeat his questions. "Why Heath?"

Heath said nothing as he crossed his arms and rested them on his chest for a moment. "I couldn't do it anymore, Nick. I couldn't go day in and day out trying to act and think as if I'd been with the family my whole life."

"Of course you weren't, you were full grown before you found us!" Nick snapped. Only after the words were out of his mouth did Audra and Eugene's words once again repeat themselves in his head. His shoulders slumped slightly. "We only wanted what was best for you Heath."

"What was best for me?" Heath, who had been looking forward, spun around and glared at Nick. "If that was the case, why did you all act as if I needed to handle each and every situation in the manner of a Barkley that had been raised from birth would have! That was impossible, and I couldn't do it!"

"We…I…" Nick growled and threw up his hands; they had only wanted the best. "The fact that it came across that way is something that is obvious and; maybe," he said as he conceded as he thought on all that had been discussed since Heath left the family, "subconsciously we were thinking along those lines. Still, why not just say so, give us some warning?"

"How could I? Whenever something happened, like Bentell showing up, I'd tell you what happened and all of you would tell me how things would or should be handled!" Heath snapped back, his eyes filling with fury, "Sure, you all had your points, only so did I! Fine, in Bentell's case, killing the man shouldn't have been an option. Still, why not at least back me up to the point of simply letting the man go and giving the job to someone else? Yes," Heath said after pausing to catch his breath, "if someone in the same boat as I was in with Bentell can find it in them to forgive the man then they'll find some peace: however," Heath shook his head, "it's not right to try to force the offended party to do just that…forgive someone that is. No one has that right. Forgiveness has to come freely, from the person hurt."

Nick started to open his mouth wanting to protest, but promptly shut it as he could not deny what his long lost brother had said. He walked over and sat down on a nearby boulder, keeping his eye on Heath. After a few moments, Nick let out a slow breath and said in a subdued tone of voice. "You're right Heath, in everything you've said. We weren't listening. Only please," Nick leaned forward slightly. "Won't you please consider giving us a second chance? I, for one, will do my best to listen; I mean, really listen…like I should have." He then went onto to give Heath a brief update on the family. "Eugene might not be living on the ranch now, but I know he'd be overjoyed to hear that you're back. Audra and Will aren't that far away, and Jarrod and his family live right in Stockton. That is, when they're not in San Francisco."

Heath never felt so torn in his life. A part of him wanted to take his family and travel back to Stockton. The other half wanted to stay right where he was. "As you know, I have a family myself. I can't answer that right now." He turned around and started to walk back to the house. "You can sleep on the couch if you don't want the loft. Friends of ours, ones who are your height, have slept on it before."

Nick, more than disappointed that Heath wouldn't give a definite answer…even if he did understand why…shook his head. "I think I'll go back into town. Except for one the first night after coming here, I've been staying at the boarding house. Can we get together tomorrow?" Nick asked, even as he planned on sending a wire to Jarrod and about talking to Adam Greene about keeping the horses awhile longer.

"I'll be at the office." Heath, who all of a sudden just wanted to go and be with his family and do his best to relax, answered as he walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Victoria, who had not heard Jarrod or his wife arrive, stopped dead in her tracks as she reached the bottom of the stairs and saw her oldest son sitting in the living room in front of the empty fire place. He held a telegram in his hands. She felt a twinge of concern run through her veins. Telegrams usually held extremely good, or extremely bad, news. As she slowly moved from the bottom step to the living room, Victoria couldn't help but wonder which it was in this case.

Jarrod heard her footsteps and turned his head just enough to see if it was his wife or his mother. Once he saw Victoria, Jarrod turned his face back to the fireplace. With all due respect the last person he wanted to see at that moment was his mother. She'd want to know what was going on; she'd have the right to know, but he was still whirling from the news himself as he again looked at the telegram.

 _ **Heath in Martinsdale STOP Name Jack Yeary now STOP Wife son one on the way STOP I'm staying longer**_ _**Nick STOP Adam will keep horses until you send someone for them or I come home STOP**_

At the moment Jarrod knew what had to be done. It was a good thing Duke McColl's son was turning out to be just as trustworthy as his father. Jarrod stood up and faced his mother, who looked as if she was about to say something. "I and Jimmy McColl have to go for a little while." Jarrod said as he put the telegram back in his inside vest pocket. "Sarah wanted to visit Uncle Fred while we were here." Boy, calling Fred Madden uncle still felt strange at times. "Do you mind if she stays here while we're gone?" Jarrod knew it was an unnecessary question; still, more out of politeness he asked it anyway.

"Of course not," Victoria, who had had been elated the day Jarrod had announced his engagement to the sheriff's niece, smiled before the smile was replaced with a small, concerned frown. "What is it? What has happened?"

Jarrod hesitated. He knew his mother. The moment Victoria heard that Heath had not only left but changed his name as well she would insist on going to Martinsdale too. He would have agreed with that action, only he got the unsettling feeling that could not happen, at least not yet. "Other than to say Jimmy will be bringing the horses home, I can't tell you right now. Just trust me, please. Stay here with Sarah, and I'll send you word the first chance I get." He braced himself for what he felt sure would be her reaction. He was close to right.

"Jarrod Thomas Barkley! If Nick is in trouble, if something has happened, I have the right to know! I might even be able to help!" Victoria snapped, not even attempting her hide her annoyance at her eldest son trying to leave her in the dark.

Once again, Jarrod would have told his mother everything, only he could not deny the strong impression he was getting that his mother could not go to Martinsdale. "He's fine, just please," Jarrod said, empathizing his words even more than he had before, "Trust me, we need to go alone."

It didn't make any sense to her, and that was something that Victoria didn't like. Though, what she hated more was the fact that she could tell Jarrod wasn't lying to her. Just as she opened her mouth, Sarah walked into the room. The young auburn haired woman could tell her husband and mother-in- law were at odds with each other and started to leave, only to have Victoria stop her. "No need to leave, Sarah. Jarrod and I are through. It seems like he and Jimmy need to go to Martinsdale, so it will be just me, my daughter-in-law and grandson for a little while." Victoria started smiling wide as she walked towards Sarah. "Talk about that grandson of mine, where is he?"

"Silas took Derringer into the kitchen. The young child was practically begging to help him make cookies." Sarah answered as she looked at Jarrod questionably.

"I have to pack my things." Jarrod said as he headed for the stairs, knowing his wife would follow him. He was right, and soon he found Sarah standing in the room with her arms folded and demanding answers.

Jarrod sighed and removed the telegram, which he'd put into his vest pocket, and handed it to Sarah, before he reached under the bed and pulled out his suitcase. He wasn't surprised by the gasp that escaped his wife's mouth, nor was he surprised when she questioned keeping his mother in the dark.

"I can't explain what I don't understand." Jarrod shrugged his shoulders as he sat his suitcase on the bed and opened it. "Please, just don't tell her yet."

Sarah didn't like keeping secrets from her mother in law and said as much, but then said she'd abide by his wishes. "I am curious though, why do you feel so strongly you need to go? If Nick and Heath were as close as you say they were, wouldn't he have a better chance of convincing him to bring his family here? I mean, at least to the ranch. It would be kind of crowded if they moved in here." Not that she would mind; she wouldn't.

Jarrod didn't say anything as he threw his things together and then began shutting the suitcase. Only when he picked up the suitcase and turned to face his wife did Jarrod answer. "We always expected Heath to meet us on our ground as it were." He then paused, as he thought how he'd insisted that his mother stay behind, and that Nick was already in Heath's territory as it were. "Maybe, just maybe I'm feeling this way because I think we need to meet Heath on his own ground, one at a time. That way he doesn't feel bombarded and overwhelmed."

Sarah could see that one, even agreed with it to some degree. "What about Audra?"

"Tell her the same thing I told mother; I am going to be away from a little while. That is all. With any luck at all, Heath will at least agree to come to Audra's wedding." Jarrod answered as he headed for the bedroom door; Sarah was right behind him.

"I hope so." Sarah said as she and Jarrod began walking down the stairs. Once they'd reached the bottom, Jarrod kissed her and Derringer, who had come out of the kitchen with his grandmother, and then his mother. He then left saying that he needed to go find McColl and his son, Jimmy.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Nick stood in the law office and watched as Morgan sat on Heath's leg and held onto Heath's arms while Heath held onto the child's waist and gave him a "ride". Since Nick had seen Hope leave the law office and head to the schoolhouse, he had expected to see his half brother taking care of the small child. "Think this is the first time I've seen a sheriff behind a desk with a child on his leg." Nick did his best to smile and hide the uneasy feeling he had inside him. Heath belonged in the saddle, on a ranch, full time, not behind a desk with a badge on him, not for any amount of time.

"There's a first for everything." Heath replied as he smiled upon Morgan and told Nick that he had been watching Morgan for about an hour in the office on Wednesdays for the past two months. "Not much to do around here most of the time anyway and the regular teacher's had family troubles to deal with. Anywhere else, they wouldn't have a problem getting a substitute, but Martinsdale is another story…and they're pretty desperate when they asked a married woman to help out for a couple of hours. I don't mind, though." Heath smiled as Morgan let out a laugh and told his "horsie" to 'getty-up".

"Surprised the town even has a school," Nick pulled a chair away from the wall and sat down even as he wanted to ask how long Heath thought it would be until the town died. He might as well have asked as Heath sat his son on the floor and handed him the toy Hope had left for him.

"Town might be dying, Nick, but it ain't dead yet and," Heath said as he rubbed leaned back in his chair knowing what his next words would do to his half brother, "it's still home to us." What else could he say? He was only speaking the truth.

Nick's eyes filled with understanding and sadness, along with a bit of hope. "I understand that Heath; really I do. You've made a good life for yourself here." He paused as he stood up and walked to the window; he had to keep control of himself, especially with Morgan in the room. "I don't think badly of either one of you. All I wanted the two of you to do," Nick turned and looked at Heath, who could see sincere longing in Nick's eyes, "is consider moving back to the ranch. Or near enough to work on it anyway," Okay, so he preferred to see Heath back on the ranch, anywhere on Barkley land, over simply being close to it. He wasn't going to push for that one though. If he did Nick just knew Heath's foot, which were already planted ten feet beneath the surface, would push harder against the dirt and dig down another ten feet. "I mean, would it hurt to at least think about it?" He didn't think he was talking that loud only Morgan, who climbed down from his father's knee and started walking away, whirled around and stared at Nick, with a somewhat frightened look on his face. Nick quickly apologized and told the young child he would try to talk quieter.

Heath backed Nick up which made it so Morgan went back to playing. Nick repeated his question. Heath didn't reply at first only when he turned his head, looked at Nick and spoke quietly; Nick felt as if he'd just received another punch in the gut when Heath said, "Don't know that Hope will want to leave Charity behind." Heath's added 'I'm not sure I can either.'

For a split second Nick could see himself and Heath standing next to the grave in the southeast corner of the Martinsdale graveyard. He could see the tombstone and the words etched on the stone. _**Charity H Yeary beloved infant daughter of Jack and Hope Yeary**_ …same month, day and year were below the words. Heath had told him how Morgan's twin sister was born after Morgan, but had simply been too weak to survive but a mere four hours. Nick felt as if he had been once again punched in the gut. He knew he and the family would be more than willing to transport the small coffin and its precious cargo to the ranch and rebury Heath's daughter there; still, he knew that was definitely an option was not his to bring up.

Nick wasn't sure what to say and neither did Heath. The two might have sat in silence for hours, only Morgan, who had walked over to Nick and was studying him with quite a comical face, had Heath busting a gut laughing when he asked, "You don't sound right when you talk soft."

Nick stared for two reasons. One, the only two year old he knew that talked like that was Jarrod's son, Derringer; and two, no child had ever told him such a thing. After he came out of shock, he couldn't help but start laughing too. He leaned over, picked up his nephew and put the child on his knee. "You are one very smart child." Nick looked at Heath and sighed. A part of him wanted to push Heath into returning to the ranch, but he couldn't. At least, by doing so, he knew Heath would only pull back…and with good cause. Nick then ran the words of a telegram he had in his pocket through his mind as he bounced Morgan on his knee.

 _Coming to Martinsdale STOP Jimmy taking horses home STOP See if Heath will consent to see me STOP Jarrod_

He'd been trying to get himself to tell Heath about Jarrod ever since the telegram arrived. Only problem, each and every time Nick had decided to bring it up, he found himself freezing up. Now, after Heath's comment about Charity, Nick found himself thinking that the best the family might be able to hope for was to Heath to consent to take his real name back. He then took a deep breath and told Heath he had some more news for him…and asked him to please listen without interrupting. Heath hesitantly agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Rebuilding Bridges

Chapter Twelve

Jarrod, who was looking out the stagecoach window as it rolled closer to Martinsdale, sighed as he played one memory after another in his head. Every one of them had Heath in it, or had him connected to them in some way. Last of all he replayed the morning the family had woken up to find that Heath had packed his things and left the ranch.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jarrod pulled himself out of bed and groaned. As a general he did not overdo any drinking; only last night had been an exception. Uncle Jim had arrived and shocked everyone by showing up with a new wife. They had all congratulated the couple. As the day wore on the family exchanged one story after another though, somewhere along the line, Heath had slipped out of the room. Jarrod didn't worry about it though, Heath had never been to hang around a large crowd for too long._

 _Jarrod, Nick and their Uncle Jim had continued to swap stories and then decided to go to town and celebrate after Victoria said she, Audra and Jim's bride were going to have a small party themselves._

 _"Well, Heath," Jarrod said as he dressed slowly, "You missed a very good celebration." Jarrod wouldn't have been thinking about his blonde haired half brother, only he and Nick had insisted on looking for Heath before they left; they wanted Heath at the celebration. However, it had not happened as Heath had been busy with a job he'd promised McColl he'd get finished, and he refused to break his word even as Jarrod had told him that, as a Barkley, he needed to show his support to Jim by coming to the celebration. It was Jim who had stopped him. "Heath is a man of his word the same as the two of you. I admire that. We'll share a drink later' had been their uncle's words._

 _As Jarrod passed the room their Uncle Jim and new aunt were sharing, he recalled how Heath and Jim had stood out on the porch and talked after Nick and Jarrod had disappeared into the house. Jarrod's mind then turned to the business that needed to be taken care of that day as he made his way down stairs thinking to discuss some of their mining needs with Nick and Heath._

 _"What do you mean he's not here?" Jarrod stood in the kitchen looking more than shocked, as Nick ranted and raved about the fact that not only did no one know where Heath was, but their brother's room was as bare as it could be. Jarrod then watched as Nick stormed out of the living room saying he was going to find Heath if it took him all day._

 _"Let's go help him." Audra looked at Eugene, who was visiting for a few days, and then stood up._

" _Fine, but I need to talk to you, sis." Eugene said as he pushed back his chair. It wasn't but a split second and the pair had also left the room, leaving Silas and Jarrod…as Victoria had went to town saying she was going to see if, by chance, Heath had moved to into Stockton for some odd reason._

 _Jarrod looked at Silas. Just by the look that appeared in Silas' eyes, Jarrod was sure the man knew something, but what? And, if he was right, Jarrod wondered why his mother hadn't realized Silas had some information. That wasn't like her. "Silas?" Jarrod said as he took a step towards their faithful servant, who fidgeted just a little, "just what do you know that we don't?"_

 _Silas didn't answer at first. He wasn't sure if he was right or not, and he didn't like that. Only after Jarrod pressed him again did Silas speak. "I don't think Mister Heath is coming back, Mister Jarrod. I think he's left Stockton for good." Silas, who had seen the look of unhappiness in Heath's eyes growing steadily over the past few months as the family pressured him into one thing or another in spite of what he...or even Silas...would tell them at the time, said sadly as he looked at Jarrod._

" _What!" Jarrod exclaimed and then grabbed his head. It had also been a long time since he had any kind of hangover. "Why do you say that?" Even as he asked the question, Jarrod feared he already knew the answer._

" _His eyes haven't smiled for a long time, Master Jarrod. I think he just got tired." Silas turned and left the dining room, not really knowing how to explain exactly what he meant._

 _ **End Of Flashback**_

Jarrod came out of his thoughts as he saw the town of Martinsdale come into view. He remembered how, after everyone had returned to the house, Eugene and Audra had laid into them all. _"He's a Barkley; yes, but he wasn't raised here. All of us should have accepted that and not undermined him time and time again." Eugene glared at his mother and brothers. "And you did undermine him far too many times."_

Jarrod sighed as Eugene's words repeated themselves; his baby brother was right and they all knew it. He couldn't help but wondered how much, if any, Nick and Heath had talked. Most all, Jarrod wondered if the broken bridge between the family and Heath could be rebuilt.

When the stagecoach actually rolled into town, Jarrod looked back out the window. He felt his palms begin to sweat just a little and his heart felt as if it just might stop when he saw Heath step out of the saloon wearing his chaps and holding a rolled up lasso; pinned to his chest was also a badge. Jarrod didn't know the gentleman with him, but he could only guess it was another ranch hand and that Heath wasn't on duty when it came to the law.

"You'd best get back to the ranch." Heath told Jack Bowens as the stagecoach rolled in.

His friend looked in the direction Heath was looking. Since Heath had confided in him as to who Nick said would be on the coach, Jack Bowens figured he'd best listen to his friend and leave. After all, he'd already had the luck-if you can call it that-of playing go between his friend and Nick; Jack Bowens didn't want to play go between with his best friend and another brother as well. "I think you're right." He replied as he turned and headed towards the livery stable. "I'll talk at you later."

Heath felt as if the world stopped spinning when the stagecoach stopped a couple hundred yards away from the saloon and Jarrod climbed out, their eyes meeting as he did.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Jarrod had ridden to Heath's home with his blonde brother-who had barely spoken half a dozen words to Jarrod since he stepped off the coach. Now Jarrod was standing next to the corral Heath had built near his small two bedroom home, starring at Nick, whose one hand was bandaged up. "You two didn't fight when you first got here? Then how did you hurt your hand?"

Nick didn't answer at first. The memory from the day before… when he was talking with Heath in the sheriff's office ran… through his mind.

" _You've done what?" Heath, who still sat behind his desk, turned his face away from Morgan and glared at Nick as his half brother finished telling him that he had sent a telegram to the family._

 _"They've been worried sick about you!" Nick snapped, and then quickly lowered his voice. He then watched as Heath stood up, keeping Morgan in his arms, walked towards he door…telling Nick he'd be right back._

"Nick?" Jarrod turned and, resting his left arm on top of the fence, and looked at his hot tempered brother. "What happened?

"While Heath and I were in his law office, I told him that I sent the telegram to you. He didn't appreciate me sending the message or that I had said I wanted to either wait for the horses or for someone to come and get them." Nick sighed as he thought back to how Heath had taken Morgan to a friend in town and then returned, telling Nick to follow him. They wound up in an arena of sorts at the end of town; Heath said he and a couple of men had built it so the older boys would have a place to wrestle without causing any damage in town.

Once they were inside, Heath had laid into him demanding to know what gave Nick the right to tell the family where he was. ' _You only know because you stumbled upon me, not because I sent for you! You should have asked me how I felt about telling the family first'_ had been Heath's exact words before he'd doubled up his fist and hit Nick's jaw. Only when Jack Bowens had stepped inside the building did the fight stop.

"Thought for sure he'd demand that I leave town after Mr. Bowens stopped the fight, he came close to it."

"But he hasn't, and he's talking to you. I saw the two of you here out earlier." Jarrod sighed as he turned his face to look towards Heath who was up on the home he and Hope shared; he was fixing a portion of the roof. "Our baby brother and sister were right; we pushed him away and didn't even know it." He then asked in an even quieter tone, "What were the two of you talking about earlier?"

Nick thought on all that he and Heath had hashed out between the two of them and the promise he'd made Heath if he, Heath, wouldn't insist on Nick leaving Martinsdale. "That is between Heath and me." He answered firmly and then softened the tone in his voice. "The two of you have got to talk." Nick said and then waited for his elder brother to look at him. When Jarrod did look, he was shocked to see just how serious of a look Nick had in his eyes. He'd never seen such a fierce and determined look in Nick's eyes before. "When you do talk, Jarrod, you've got to remember two things. One is that you've got to remember, you're his half-brother, not his father. And second, the first thing I told you is all I told you."

Jarrod eyes filled with confusion. Why should Nick feel the need to remind him of his relationship to Heath? "I know that." He said in tone that said 'you really think you need to tell me the obvious?'

"Just remember it," Nick said as he turned away from his older brother; he had a few things to get done, things he'd promised Heath he'd do.

"All right," Jarrod said as he turned his head at the sound of Heath climbing down the ladder. "Here goes nothing," Jarrod said as he took a deep breath, started walking away from the corral.

Heath, who had reached the bottom of the ladder, saw Jarrod walking towards him. He knew he should wait for the man only he had a strong wave of resentment roll through him and he disappeared inside the house instead.

For his part, Jarrod shook his head slightly as he stopped along the side of the house and saw Heath pulled the small curtain that hung over the door window from one side of the window to the next, completely blocking the inside of the kitchen from his view. Heath's making sure the window was covered meant that Heath wasn't taking any visitors; Nick had told Jarrod that from the start. One way or the other Jarrod knew he had to get Heath to talk to him. He wanted to hear from Heath's own mouth just why he felt it necessary to leave Stockton and the family. Meanwhile, Hope and Heath were in the kitchen having a brief conversation about his oldest brother.

 **~oOo~**

"You are working things out with Nick and are making peace with him. Why are you refusing to do the same with Jarrod?" Hope asked as she walked out of Morgan's room; she'd just laid the child down for his nap.

Heath waited until she'd handed him a glass of water and then, after taking a sip, turned the glass around in his hands. When he'd heard that Nick was sitting in the jail cell and why, he'd been surprised but not shocked. He'd felt a thousand emotions before paying the man's bail it was true, but nothing like the downright anger and rage he felt when Nick told him he'd sent a telegram to Jarrod.  
When he'd seen his eldest brother climb off the stage, it'd been all he could do not to attack the man right then and there. His strong reaction towards Jarrod had thrown him for a loop, as he had not realized just how deep his feelings went. "I'm sorry dear; I just can't talk about it." He finally looked at his wife with pain in his eyes. "Also, as crazy as it sounds, I think the only way for me to feel any worse would be if Victoria had showed up as well. In fact, if she had been coming, I know I would have turned in my badge, grabbed you and Morgan and then left town." He held up his hand when Hope's face filled with shock and a quizzical look. "I said I couldn't talk about it right now."

Hope let out a sigh of her own. When her husband started working with Nick to make peace, she'd hoped the same would happen when Jarrod showed up. She'd never expected 'Jack' to react so strongly to his eldest brother being present. "I'll be outside, on the back porch. I have wash to do." Hope said as she walked over to her husband and, leaning over, gave him a quick kiss. "Think about talking to him, dear, if for no other reason than to let go of what's inside of you. I won't say anymore on the matter. It's up to you." She then turned around and went to get the laundry.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Hope stood on the porch and sighed as she saw Jarrod walking out of the barn. She still could not believe an attorney as famous and well off as he was had insisted on sleeping in the loft. Jarrod's decision to do that naturally had made it so Nick, who she could see working on a fence off in the distance, had stopped staying at the boarding house.

"Good morning," Jarrod smiled as he walked up to his sister-in-law. "I don't suppose Heath is around."

Hope eyes held compassion in them as she shook her head. "Jack had breakfast extra early and rode into town. He had some paper work to get done before he goes to the Peterson ranch. I've got breakfast waiting for you and Nick." She looked in the direction where Nick was working. The rancher had just started walking towards the house. "Come on inside."

Jarrod felt as if someone had thrust a knife into his heart once again. He had spent hours trying to figure out why Heath was so angry at him, to the point of avoiding him at all costs. He knew Nick's warning… _to remember that he was Heath's half brother and not his father_ …had something to do with it, but what? He'd never thought of himself as Heath's father.

While a part of Jarrod wanted to chase after Heath, he knew all he could do was wait. That being the case, he did as his sister-in-law said. Soon he was standing in the living room once again looking at the pictures hanging on the wall or sitting on the fireplace mantle. He wasn't sure how long he stood looking at the pictures before he heard Nick hollering at him to hurry up and get into the kitchen, as the food was ready and he, Nick, didn't want to eat cold food.

As Jarrod sat down he couldn't help but look upon Morgan who was seated in his high chair next to him and think, _'Derringer and you had to have been born around the same time. The two of you could be growing up side by side now'._ The thought increased his determination to stay in Martinsdale, even if it meant sleeping in his brother's barn loft until the two of them worked things out between them… the same way Heath and Nick seemed to have done.

"Thanks," both Jarrod and Nick said as Hope set their plates of food before them, and then sat down herself.

"It's a pleasure, kind of nice being able to cook for two of my brothers- in-law." Hope smiled as she replied to Jarrod and Nick; as an orphan, she'd always wondered what it would be like to cook for an extended family.

"Would you be offended if I asked for you to tell us more about yourself?" Jarrod asked after they'd been eating for a minute; he'd been curious and wanted to know more about the woman Heath had married after leaving the family.

Hope shrugged her shoulders as she laid her fork off to the side of the plate. "Not much to tell. My father was a trapper up in the Nevada Mountains. My mother was from the Paiute tribe. My mother was killed by a bear when I was ten; my father brought me to California to live with his sister, thought I'd be better off with a mother figure to raise me." Hope shook her head. "Might as well kept me up in the mountains for the way my uncle treated me even if my aunt did do her best by me. Anyway, I moved here to help a friend with her café when I was eighteen, even if the town is slowly dying. Looking back on it, it was simply a move to get away from my uncle even if I did adore my aunt. We actually still write each other."

"And Heath?" Jarrod glanced at Nick and then back at Hope, "I mean, I've been told he saved you from an attack by a drunkard, but …" he paused wondering if he really had the right to ask about the courtship; still, he wanted to know. He needn't have worried as Hope was more than happy to talk about her and Heath's whirlwind courtship…at least, she'd been told by more than one person six months was too fast; guess they didn't know some of the couples she did.

"I don't know if there's really such a thing as love at first sight, but let me tell you," Hope smiled wide as her eyes started sparkling, "there sure is instant attraction. After he pulled that drunkard off me, fought him and chased him off, Heath turned around to see if I was alright. I thought for sure someone had picked me up and put me on cloud nine for the feeling that washed over me at that moment. At the time," she paused and then sighed, "I didn't think I had a chance with him, but he surprised me and pursued me. We went to any dance or celebration the town had, went on horseback rides and picnics and then," she chuckled as she glanced at Morgan while rubbing her hand over her swollen belly, "he caught me, or we caught each other depending on how you want to look at it."

Jarrod chuckled as he remembered his and Sarah's courtship. "I'm glad he found you. He deserves a good woman by his side. Maybe, someday, we can find one for this rabble-rouser." He joked as he nodded towards Nick, who simply gave a 'harumph' and said he was doing fine single.

The three might have continued talking only the kitchen door opened and Heath appeared in the kitchen doorway. Jarrod, Nick and Hope stopped talking and found themselves holding their breath until Heath looked straight at Jarrod and nodded towards the door. "We need to go outside and take a walk."

Jarrod saw the simmering anger in Heath's eyes and wondered just what was coming. Though, he didn't ask as he was just glad Heath was finally ready to talk to him. Jarrod stood up, excused himself and then followed his brother out the door.

Nick looked at his hand. It was no longer wrapped, but he still had a nice scab on the side of it. He couldn't help but wonder if Jarrod was about to feel Heath's very justified wrath also.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N The first three things Heath mentions in this chapter are in reference to actual episodes while the *fourth is purely made up on my part.

Chapter Fifteen

Jarrod and Heath walked down a path that led from Heath's home to a small creek that ran on the north side of the home; it was at least a mile walk. There were a few trees along the way, but not many. If it had been any hotter than it was, Jarrod would have found himself wishing for the trees to instantly multiply. As it was, it was just cool enough not to warrant such a desire.

Jarrod had tried a couple of times to start a conversation on the way to the creek, but received no reply. _"I'm not saying more than what I told you before. I promised Heath I wouldn't." Nick said as he turned on his side; he and Jarrod had just retired to the barn loft and Jarrod had pressed Nick to tell him more about Heath. That is, Jarrod wanted to know exactly what Heath had said when he and Nick talked about why Heath had left the ranch. "Just remember your true relationship to him whenever he agrees to talk to you." Nick turned his back to Jarrod, not willing to break his word to Heath._

Jarrod knew it wasn't so only it seemed as if an hour passed before Heath spoke. When he did, Jarrod was stunned at the words that were spoken.

"You shouldn't have come; you should have stayed in Stockton. There's nothing for you here." Heath kept his eyes on the creek as he spoke.

"Nothing? My brother is here, and I'd say that's something." Jarrod turned away from the creek and looked at Heath; just because his half brother wasn't looking at him didn't mean Jarrod couldn't look at him. Then, more than frustrated, Jarrod snapped ever so slightly, "Just what is wrong? The only thing I can get out of Nick is to remember we're half brothers, as if I don't already know that."

"I don't think you do, not really." Heath turned sharply and said as his eyes blazed fire. "I think that you see me the same as you do Eugene and Audra, as a sibling who needs the guidance of a father and, since our father has passed on, that responsibility falls on you!" Heath took a deep breath as he saw shock register upon Jarrod's face, telling Heath that Jarrod was stunned by Heath's reply. However, before Jarrod had a chance to deny what his blonde haired brother had said, Heath was tearing into him once more. "I can tell you more than a dozen occasions where you acted as if you were my father and needed to teach me how things should work, or questioned what I said! All right, in the case of Korby Kyles you were going on the information you had gathered which, unfortunately, meant you didn't have the knowledge of the train light and second witness. When it comes to Anders, you were searching for what happened in Hazard. However," Heath hissed, "you and Victoria flat out pushed me to talk to him which naturally had the rest of the family siding with you. How could they do otherwise? Like Nick admitted, to do otherwise would have caused a huge family fight and none of them wanted that either!"

Jarrod couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd never meant for Heath to think that he, Jarrod, was trying to play father to him. He might have said something in his defense only he could tell Heath had more to say and, whether or not he'd like it, Jarrod knew he needed to hear whatever Heath on his mind. He asked softly, "What else is there?"

"What else?" The fire in Heath's eyes rose. "Do you really need to ask?" Heath, who had slid his thumbs into his pant pockets, curled up his fingers, and growled, "Let's start with Bentell!" He wasn't surprised when he saw Jarrod flinch. He didn't care though. If he was going to lay into Jarrod, he was going to give him both barrels. "Sure, I'll give you that killing him would have done no good, but to come up with that idea to send me up to work with him in order to try to get me to see both sides and; maybe, forgive him? If I had been your underage son, you'd have had the right to decide what lessons you'd try to teach me, what way to try and help me let go. If Victoria had raised me from birth, she'd have had the right! Only you're not my father and Leah Thomson, a very good woman, raised me! If the two of you felt that strongly about keeping Bentell on, you could have gone or sent Nick!" Heath took another breath and then snapped, "I won't tell you what it took not to hit you or how hard I had to swallow to keep from swearing at Victoria when she told me to show some of our father's guts. I'm sure he had his share or he'd never have earned any respect from anyone nor would he have stood up against the railroad. Now, with that said and done, I never knew the man! The guts I have are my own not his!"

Heath then turned away from Jarrod only to throw yet another knife into Jarrod when he added in a lower tone…but just as firm and filled with even more resentment, "And what about *Eva? Sure she passed away the first year I was with the family, but are you going to tell me the stress of having to deal with the likes of Korby Kyles, the town of Hazard and Bentell erased 'that' memory from your mind?" By the time Heath was finished speaking, there was ice dripping from his mouth.

At the moment Jarrod felt like disappearing as he remembered the very bright intelligent blonde haired beauty that Heath had met when the young woman and her family had moved to Stockton. Heath and Eva had hit it off the moment they met. The young woman was only seventeen, but she already had a year and a half of college under her belt and was more mature than many twenty five year olds the family knew. To top it off, her parents adored Heath and did not hold his parentage against him. "We weren't trying to separate the two of you." Jarrod said quietly.

Before Heath knew it he was whirling around and sending his fist across Jarrod's jaw, causing the man to fall to the ground. "That's why you and Victoria had your little discussion is it? That's why you went behind our backs and talked to her parents and asked them what was wrong with encouraging their daughter to finish college before she married me since she was already halfway there as you put it…even offering to pay her tuition if they needed the extra help!" Heath was yelling by this time as his eyes started shooting bullets at Jarrod. "You never pushed college on Audra, why push it on Eva?"

Jarrod sighed as he knew he and his mother had overstepped bounds in that situation. "She was half way there, halfway to becoming the first female doctor in Stockton. We just hated to see her risk having something happen to prevent her from reaching that goal is all. We were actually looking forward to seeing the two of you wed."

"Why did you worry about that? We had told you we were going to make sure she could go back to college after we had saved up the money ourselves! There was no need for you to do anything, but you did anyway…even after Silas begged you not to interfere, begged you to talk some sense into your mother!" Heath fought the tears that wanted to come as he remembered how a short three months after her parents had sent her back to college they'd all received word Eva had contracted pneumonia after being caught out in the rain, due to someone accidentally locking the dormitory doors, and died shortly afterwards. "Never mind," Heath shook his fist at Jarrod, who was sitting up on the ground wiping blood off his lip, "I've got a family of my own now, one I'll sacrifice anything I have to in order to keep! Stay in Martinsdale, stay in Stockton, go to heaven or go to hell, just stop referring to me as Heath Barkley. I'm Jack Yeary to you!" Heath whirled around and started to walk away only to turn around and bark, "If by chance you're wondering what the final straw was it was when you, Nick and Uncle Jim came out to where I was working with McColl and you said that 'as a Barkley' I was expected to join the party…implying that being a part of the family meant going with you instead of keeping my word!" He then turned and stormed off.

Jarrod remained seated as he watched Heath storm off, the whole time chastising himself. He'd told himself that the heartache the family had experienced was all Heath's fault, as he'd run off without so much as a note. However, now he had to admit that both parties were at fault. After all, Heath had been right in everything he said. With that realization came another…the bridge between Nick and Heath was on the way to being mended; the one between Heath, Eugene and Audra could be easily fixed while the bridge between Silas and Heath had never been broken in the first place. However, the bridge between himself, his mother and Heath was badly broken and would take divine intervention to rebuild.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

It was the morning after Heath laid into Jarrod, and Nick stood in the corner of the loft watching as Jarrod packed his things. He may have wondered what was going on only, after Heath had reappeared in the home he shared with Hope and disappeared into his bedroom, Nick could pretty well guess. "If you're serious about rebuilding any connection between you and Heath, how is running back to Stockton going to help?" Nick asked, more than unsettled. He'd known things were going to blow once Heath consented to talk to Jarrod, but he had hoped that, somehow, some sort of truce could be reached.

"I'm not going back to Stockton for good." Jarrod's shoulders slumped slightly forward. "I'm going back and having a long and serious talk with mother, but don't worry," he quickly added when he heard Nick take a deep, sharp breath, "I'll make it crystal clear just how serious the damage is between her, I and…" Jarrod felt pain shoot through him for the thousandth time, 'Jack Yeary'." He then went back to packing. "I'll also make it as clear as I can that it's imperative that she remain home for now. It's like I told you last night, the bridge between you and our dear brother may be shaky, but it's on the mend. You need to stay here. Talk to him about Eugene and Audra, tell him how they laid into us and backed him up on leaving. I'll talk to Audra and send a letter to Eugene. I'll make sure they know to write to him, but to make it crystal clear not to mention either the possibility of him changing his name or moving back to Stockton. Those decisions are not in our hands, and any bridges on the way to repair will totally collapse if we try to make them ours." Jarrod turned his head and saw the same emotion he was feeling reflected in Nick's eyes. "I'll explain everything to McColl and I'll help him where I can when it comes to the ranch while I'm there. Once I know he has solid help, I'll come back." He gave Nick a small smile. "We need you to stay here."

Nick might have fought Jarrod only his older brother was right. Things had to be mended and, in this case, it would have to be one bridge at a time. "Might want to have Silas write first," Nick said after Jarrod closed the suitcase that now held on his belongings. "I know Silas well enough that, once you tell him what's going on, he won't say a word to pressure Heath either way."

Jarrod had to smile and chuckle just a little. Silas was a good and faithful servant, always had been. He and Heath had also had a pretty special friendship at one time. "I'll do that." Jarrod picked up his suitcase and headed down the loft ladder. "As I just said, I'll come back to Martinsdale as soon as I can, though I'll make sure I check into the boarding house when I do." He knew he would have to. Moving back into the loft would only put unneeded stress on everyone involved.

 **~oOo~**

From where Heath stood on the porch he could see Nick and Jarrod talking as Jarrod threw his suitcase into the back of the surrey Hope had told him he could use to travel into Martinsdale; she'd told him to leave the horse and carriage at the livery stable, and that someone would pick it up later. A part of him told him to stop being so foolish, and that laying into Jarrod was enough. The other part was still far too angry that Jarrod had come to Martinsdale in the first place, though he had to admit he wasn't really surprised. Naturally Nick would have notified him; he'd have done the same thing had he'd been in Nick's shoes and he knew it.

"Are you just going to let him go?" Hope, who did not agree with the way her husband was handling things-though she fully supported him when it came to giving her brother-in-law a piece of his mind, asked as she walked out of the house, leading Morgan by the hand as she did so.

"It's his choice. I told him to stay or go where he wanted to." Heath answered as he turned around and disappeared back into the house as Jarrod drove the surrey away from the barn and towards the house.

If she could have, Hope would have knocked some sense into her husband. No matter what name a man used, or where he lived, it always made life a bit more pleasant when there was at least peace between family members. However, she wasn't going to fight him over the matter either. She'd never believed in trying to use force to get another person to see things her way. Only after Jarrod stopped the buggy and looked at Hope did she turn her thoughts away from her husband.

For a moment there was an uncomfortable silence in the air. Finally, Jarrod spoke. "I'll be return sometime. Nick's going to stay for awhile, if that's okay." He couldn't see his sister in law telling Nick to leave, but he wasn't going to assume anything...and he was going to make sure he wasn't overstepping any boundaries that weren't his to cross.

"He's welcome to stay as long as he wants." She glanced back towards the house and then looked back at Jarrod. "Give Jack time, he'll come around." Hope said, her own eyes filled with hurt for her husband and this particular brother-in-law.

"He was never the one who should have had to come around as it were. Please, will you tell him I'll be thinking of him." He then repeated what he'd told Nick when it came to returning and where he'd be staying. "You've got a good one, take care of him." He knew that was really a stupid thing to say only he still felt the need to show that he still cared for his blonde haired brother.

"I always do." Hope answered and then watched as Jarrod drove away. "We'd best go back in and pack some lunches." She looked down at Morgan. "Your father and uncle are going to need lunches if they're going to go work on Peterson's ranch today." Nick had asked Heath if he thought Mr. Peterson would let him bring Nick to work. 'I can do just as much as work as anyone and you know it' had been Nick's exact words then night before.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Victoria was just starting down the stairs, when she heard the front door open and saw Jarrod enter the house. She would have been elated to see him home, except for the more than solemn look upon his face, and the sadness in his eyes. "What is it, Jarrod? What's wrong?"

 _'What's wrong? Why couldn't one of us see what we were doing to Heath?'_ Jarrod thought as he walked through the living room to the table holding the canister of sherry that sat on the table. It might not be his preferred drink, but for now it would do. Needless to say, his silence did not help Victoria relax any. She wasted no time in walking through the living room, stopping only when she reached her oldest son's side. "I ask you a question, Jarrod. I expect an answer."

Jarrod, who had just set the lid to the Sherry down, froze. For a split second he could see Heath standing in front of him and his mother on more than one occasion and, each and every time, they were telling him what they expected him to do. He came out of his trance and turned on his mother. "You expect an answer?" He looked at her with a look of one who has just seen the light and does not like what they see. "Fine, you'll get one!" He snapped, not surprised when his mother took a slight step backwards due to his unexpected, adverse reaction. "It's Heath. He not only fled the ranch, but he fled his identity here as well, and you and I have no one to blame but ourselves!" He lifted the glass of Sherry to his mouth and swallowed it down, almost without stopping. He then put the glass down on the table quite forcibly, but not enough to break it.

Victoria's eyes widened as she stuttered, "W…what on earth are you talking about?"

Jarrod turned his back to her and walked over to the window and he laid it all out of her, finishing by telling her what Heath's name now was, along with the fact that she and he were not welcome to call him anything else…even if Nick was calling him Heath. "I dare say he'll let Silas and the others call him Heath too."

Victoria started for the door only to be shocked when Jarrod stepped in front of her and literally took a hold of her arms. " **NO, MOTHER**! You _will_ stay here no matter what! If you go charging to Martinsdale, all hope for us _will_ be lost!" He then went on to tell her that Hope had pulled him aside after she learned he was going back to Stockton to tell him what Heath had threatened to do if she, Victoria, went to Martinsdale. Jarrod also told her what he planned to do and that he'd already talked to McColl and Silas, both men had happened to be talking outside near the corral when Jarrod rode up.

Victoria, who was more than shaken when she heard that Heath would actually flee Martinsdale with his family before laying eyes on her, felt tears swell up in her eyes. She might have thought about arguing, saying surely Heath wouldn't go that far as he was partially at fault too-not telling them what was bothering him in the first place-only problem was…she knew as well as Jarrod that they were also guilty of the things Heath had accused them of. Besides, Heath was a man of his word...which meant a trip to Martinsdale would do nothing but irreparable damage. "I never meant any harm." She practically whispered as she made her way to the sofa and sat down; the few tears then successfully escaped and rolled down her cheeks.

"Neither one of us did." Jarrod sat down next to his mother and wrapped his one arm around her shoulders. "Only we did. We accepted a full grown man into our family and then turned around and treated him like a child." He held up his hand when she started saying that he'd ran off without a word, just like a child. "No, he's a full grown man who simply left, taking nothing but what he brought with him. If he'd been acting like a child, he would have eventually come back just like a child does or at least taken things he claimed we owed him." Jarrod paused and then said, "The only way we have any hope of repairing that bridge is to treat him like a man …which means abiding by his wishes when it comes to calling him Jack Yeary and not telling him where to live." He hoped that abiding by those wishes he and Victoria would eventually be allowed to call Heath by his right name.

Victoria, whose tears were still rolling down her cheeks, nodded as she did her best to speak, though she was looking straight ahead. "When will you be going back?"

"Day after tomorrow," Jarrod answered as he removed his arm from her shoulders and clasped his hands, keeping his eyes on his mother. "McColl assures me he has solid help here; so, after I clear a few matters up in the office, ones I didn't know about until I returned, there will be nothing to stop me from going back. Is there?"

Victoria, who was still fighting the shock of Jarrod's revelation, along with her own emotions, shook her head. She wouldn't argue with Jarrod's decision, though a good portion of her wanted to do just that. Only, like Jarrod, she didn't want Heath disappearing again. "Will you at least write me? Keep me updated on how things are going?" She turned her head slightly and looked at her oldest, needing desperately to know she wasn't going to be deprived of being given some peace of mind when it came to her stepson's well being too.

"I'll do what I can." Jarrod told her just as Silas entered the room; the faithful servant was holding a sealed envelope in his hands. As Victoria had taught Silas to read and write when he first starting working for her and Tom, Jarrod didn't have to ask what the envelope held. He stood up as Silas stopped a few feet from the sofa.

"You give this to Mr. Heath, Mister Jarrod." Silas handed the letter to Jarrod, who more than gladly took it.

Jarrod smiled at Silas and assured him he had nothing to worry about. "Heath will get it." The fact that he would have Nick give it to Heath was beside the point and did not need to be said; at least Jarrod didn't feel like it did. If he had spoken his thought out loud, he would have found Silas agreeing to it.

"I best get into Stockton. The sooner I can get things straightened out, the sooner I head out." Jarrod turned and glanced at his mother. He felt his heart go out to her as he saw her simply gazing at nothing in particular. "Take care of her, as much as she'll let you, please." Jarrod whispered as he walked past Silas. It wasn't long before Jarrod was riding away from the ranch and towards Stockton.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

The bright, sparkling stars were starting to poke minute holes in the night sky which appeared, at first, to be one huge black blanket. Nick stood next to a tree on top of a small hill looking down at the cattle below. He, Heath and most of the men moving the cattle were camped roughly three hundred yards away from the cattle, though they had a couple of riders closer.

Nick's mind was on the past few days. He and Heath had worked side by side as they used to, only there was no denying things had changed. For the first time, Nick got a small taste of how Heath had felt when he started working on the Barkley ranch. Oh sure, Nick didn't have to deal with being harassed because of any parentage issues; still, the men weren't exactly being overly friendly and it was Heath they looked to as a comrade, not him.

"They don't mean anything." Heath walked up alongside Nick and glanced back toward the other men. "We've just become more like family than anything, and they can be quite protective."

Nick gave Heath a smile. "And they should be, you're worth protecting."

Heath, who remembered how many times he and Nick had had each other's backs shook his head. A small part of the wall around his heart fell away. "I'm sorry, Nick. I should have spoken up and said something, or at least left a note for the family. You all deserved that much. I just…" Heath tapped the heel of his boots against the ground and shrugged his shoulders. "I was just so tired of what felt like a constant fight, and I wasn't up for that again. I mean, I wasn't up to having what could have been very well turned into a yelling match. Not much of a reason is it?"

Nick gave him a small smile. "Maybe not, guess it depends on who you're talking to. Then again, looking back and knowing exactly what you were thinking and, now, hearing how you were feeling, I can see why it happened." He fell silent for a few minutes and then, said in almost a whisper, "I wish I could have been there for you and Hope when the two of you lost Charity."

Upon hearing his brother's words more of the wall between Nick and him fell away. "Thanks," Heath moved to a small boulder and sat down. "There was a few times after I left that I thought about going back and starting over only-as you know-I still had far too much anger in me to even consider it. "Then again," he gave Nick a crooked smile and said, "If I had gone back, I wouldn't have Hope or Morgan."

While Nick agreed about Hope and Morgan, he turned on Heath and asked rather firmly, "And just why can't we start over?" His eyes began sparkling, as he held out his hand and shocked Heath when he said, "Hello, stranger. Name's Nick Barkley from Stockton, California. I've been ranching my whole life. I'm loud, stubborn as a mule and I'm told I can be quite obnoxious at times. I often make of mess of things, but I always make things right if given the chance."

Once Heath came out of his shock, he started grinning, stood up and took a hold of Nick's hand. "Name's Jack Yeary, though a few-and I mean few-call me Heath and I've done a number of jobs…anything from mining to ranching to part time law work. I'm not exactly loud, but I can be as stubborn as a mule also. Welcome to Martinsdale, a place famous for second chances."

Nick's smile faded slightly as he said quietly, "You _do_ have a good life here, Heath."

Heath could hear what his half brother was not asking and he sat back down on the rock. What was he supposed to say? Past choices had put his life in Martinsdale. His wife, his son, his deceased daughter and his work; they were all grounded in the life they had in this area. "Martinsdale isn't that far from Stockton, not really." Okay, some people might not call a four day stagecoach ride close, only it could have been a lot farther.

Nick let out a slow breath. He wanted so badly to make Heath see that there was nothing wrong with moving his family to Stockton, and that they could still make their home on the ranch. However, to even present the option to him at the moment would be too soon, even with the peace they'd just made, and Nick knew it. "Visits would be less stressful if…" he hesitated, not wanting to risk losing Heath after they'd just started over.

"If I'd make peace with Jarrod and your mother," Heath finished Nick's train of thought as he, Heath, picked up a small pebble off the boulder he was sitting on and tossed it away from the boulder.

"Jarrod's willing to start over too, if you let him." Nick answered as he leaned against a nearby tree. "And I'm sure, once mother realizes her part in this mess, she'll be willing too."

Heath didn't reply as he thought on his oldest brother and Victoria Barkley. After what he'd just admitted to Nick, Heath knew in his head he had no good reason not to sit down and have a more peaceful conversation with Jarrod and Victoria. So why was it that he got uncomfortable at the thought of doing it? Heath took a deep breath and then said slowly, "I'll think about it; I promise."

Again silence fell between the two men, until one of Heath's friends yelled out and asked if they were going to spend all night talking or if they wanted to join in a game of poker. "Never met anyone that eager to lose their money, how much you won off him?" Nick said as Heath stood up and the two of them began walking towards the men.

Heath chuckled softly and whispered, "I can tell you that after tonight's game."

 _~oOo~_

Jarrod did his best not to curse as the stagecoach he was riding in hit yet another rough bump. He looked at the envelope Silas had given him. He didn't know what the man had written, but he hoped whatever words the letter held would help Heath. A tiny part of him wanted to read the letter; however, Jarrod felt that taking a peek at the letter would be betraying Silas' trust. He then thought on the conversation he had with Silas just before leaving to catch the stagecoach.

" _I just hope mother will understand why I came home instead of sending a telegram. After all, I'm simply turning around and heading right back." Jarrod turned his head and looked at the house; he and Silas were in the yard outside._

" _Nothing's ever a waste. If nothing else, you made sure your mother-as good as a woman as she is-wouldn't go to Martinsdale uninvited." Silas gave Jarrod a sympathetic smile."Even if she was sent for from the moment you arrived back in Martinsdale, it wouldn't have been a wasted trip."_

" _It's the invite that's important, huh?" Jarrod asked, not really needing an answer. He wasn't surprised when Silas agreed and smiled._

Jarrod continued in his thoughts as the stagecoach continued its journey towards Martinsdale, wondering just how soon he could get Heath to consent to sending a wire asking Victoria to Martinsdale. Even as he asked the question Jarrod got the most uncomfortable feeling that such an event would take place, just not in a way any of them expected or wanted.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Nick and Heath walked down the boardwalk that ran in front of the sheriff's office and other buildings that sat on the east side of the main street. The two had dropped their horses off at the stable after returning from Peterson's ranch. However, this time Heath was stopping by each building-empty or in use-and telling his half brother about them. He might not have taken the time, but Nick needed something to pass his time until the stagecoach arrived and really giving him a tour of the town seemed liked a good idea. When the coach rolled in, Heath would simply slip away before it ever stopped.

"This building looks practically new!" Nick exclaimed as they stopped in front of small brown adobe building. Heath had just told him the building was vacant most of the year, and that the owner had only used it for a couple of months. "Why would someone build it and then simply leave it behind?"

Heath didn't answer at first; his mind went back to the day Carlyle O'Hara had left town. The dark haired Irishman had been a gentleman who had befriended him when he came to town. Only when Nick started to ask the same question again did Heath start talking. "I had no clue as to why he built it at first; he knew he was only here temporarily and that sooner or later his work would take him back east. Only after he was finished did he tell me Hope and I could use it whenever he wasn't around. That is, if we needed too. That or we could rent it out to someone. He was like that. Always doing one thing or another in town and then making sure someone besides himself benefited from it."

Nick wished he could have met the man and said as much. Then he asked, "What does he do for a living?"

"He's a photographer, works for a pretty large company back east." Heath answered quietly as a faraway look appeared in his eyes.

Nick couldn't help but suck in his breath just a little. He'd wondered from the moment he'd laid eyes on his niece's picture how on earth Heath had afforded to have it taken-as it looked rather to be of high quality. Then, when he'd found out that his niece had passed away after a mere five hours after her birth, he couldn't understand how on earth anyone had taken a picture of her in the first place. Now, hearing about Mr. O'Hara, Nick had the answers to his questions, and he didn't have to ask where Heath's mind was. "It was nice of him to take her picture, though I have to say I'm surprised the doctor allowed it." Nick said in an uncharacteristic low volume; however, Heath still heard him.

"Dr. Olsen didn't want him to, but Hope was practically beside herself, desperate to have something to hold onto if Charity did indeed pass away. I was uncomfortable with it, but for Hope's sake, I took Carlyle up on his offer…an offer he made when he happened to stop by to give us an outfit made by his wife, and then realized how high the chances were that we were going to lose our baby girl. He, like Hope, wanted us to have something tangible to remember her by." Heath then changed the subject as he started down the street again, saying Nick needed get to the post office…where the stagecoach was due to stop any minute...while he had some work to do. However, they hadn't take three steps away from the empty building when they saw two riders heading towards them; the riders were pushing their horses rather hard and another gentleman, who was driving a wagon, was pushing his horses just as hard.

"Something's wrong," Heath said as he and Nick hurried down the street to meet the riders.

Their hearts about stopped as one of the riders flew off his horse and told them the stagecoach had wrecked five miles out of town. "Driver's in the back, but he's dead." The rider, who had met Jarrod briefly before he'd returned to Stockton, then looked at Nick, his eyes filled an apology, "Your brother's been badly injured; he needs a doctor!" By the time the gentleman finished speaking, the man who was driving the wagon had pulled to a stop and Nick and Heath were looking inside. There was a grayish blanket over the driver, whose body lay on the right side of the wagon while Jarrod lay eerily still; his face and hands bruised. The two brothers looked at each other and instantly guessed there was bruising elsewhere as well.

"I'll go get a gurney, and we'll carry him to Dr. Olsen's office!" Heath said as he looked at the rider who stood near him. "You go tell the doctor he has a patient coming; he's at the cafe!" Heath then ran towards the doctor's office…as it held the gurney.

Meanwhile Nick had lowered the tailgate and, after a couple of men had removed the driver's body, climbed into the back of the wagon.

"Jarrod," Nick said as he reached down and opened his brother's shirt just a little, the top two buttons were undone anyway and he could see that his and Heath's assumption was right; Jarrod chest was bruised up as well. "Jarrod!" His voice took an urgent tone, desperately wanting his brother to open his eyes and say something, anything. He was not to get his desire as Jarrod remained as silent as ever. By the time Heath returned with the gurney-which in all reality, was only a few minutes, Nick felt as if he was climbing the walls.

It didn't take Heath, him and Heath's deputy long to get Jarrod onto the gurney. They then moved as quickly as they dared back down the street and to the doctor's office. Dr. Olsen was holding the door open when they arrived.

"Put him in the back room." The middle aged, salt and pepper haired doctor, who was thin enough to be blown away by a strong gust of wind, told the men. Passing by the man's desk which sat off to their left and the chairs that set off to their right, Heath and Nick moved down the hallway and into the room Dr. Olsen had pointed to. Though, they didn't know why he had to point at all. There were only three rooms in the place and only one was in the back.

"You two stay out in the waiting room." Dr. Olsen told them as he hurried into the room with his twenty-three year old black haired son, who often times acted as his assistant. It was all Nick and Heath could do to turn around and do as the man said.

Soon Nick was pacing the floor while Heath stood by the window looking out. All he could think was _'He doesn't belong in Hell, and I don't want him in Heaven yet. I don't know if we can truly patch up our relationship or not, but please, don't let the last words I ever say to him be ones of anger'._


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Heath sat in a rather comfortable, blue chair that the doctor had insisted on bringing into the 'sick room', as the doctor called it. However, he was anything but comfortable, as the doctor's words, ones spoken after he'd wound up having to operate on Jarrod, ran through his mind…along with the conversation he'd had with Nick just moments before. All the time he was thinking, Heath kept his eyes on Jarrod, who lay perfectly still and unconscious.

 _"I'm not saying he's not going to make it." Dr. Olsen looked at both brothers, who were standing in the waiting room looking at him with eyes full of great concern. "I said it's pretty bad and I'm not guaranteeing anything." He'd then disappeared into his office which sat next to the 'sick' room._

 _"I'm going to have to send a telegram to the family," Nick said after a painful moment of silence. He saw more than tired look appear in Heath's eyes, one that said he had yet another battle going on inside him. Nick hated knowing Heath probably felt as if he'd just been put in the same boat he'd been in when he left the family. Still, Nick didn't want anything to happen to Jarrod without the rest of the family there too. "I'll go to the telegraph office and, when mother and Audra get here. I won't ask you to go with me; I'll meet them by myself."_

 _Seeing Audra again didn't bother Heath in the least, it was the idea of dealing with Victoria after four years that made Heath more than anxious, and he would finally have to face her. That is, if Jarrod was still in a bad way he would. How could he avoid it when he knew he couldn't just leave town until he knew which way things would go? However, Heath's only answer to Nick was a nod of his head, as he started walking down the hall to the room where Jarrod lay._

Heath watched as Jarrod's chest rose up and down. While he didn't know that he could ever take his family and move back to Stockton, Heath knew that he needed to make peace with Jarrod. "Blasted, Jarrod; you got to wake up!" Heath didn't know why he bothered saying the sentence out loud. It's not like he had the power to decide whether or not his half-brother lived or died.

When a knock came on the door and the door opened slightly, Heath turned his head. He was surprised to see the livery stable owner; a bald haired gentleman who was in his mid forties, step inside. He also wondered why the man was holding an envelope in his hands.

"Sorry to disturb you, Yeary." Mr. Hansen looked from Heath to Jarrod and then back to Heath. Not knowing the relation between 'Jack Yeary' and Jarrod Barkley, the deputy simply chalked the sheriff's actions up to the caring nature toward other human beings that he was famous for.

Heath just shook his head. "You're not disturbing me." He then asked him what the problem was.

"At the request of your deputy, I rode out with him to the place where the stagecoach was wrecked; to make sure no other passengers had been overlooked." The gentleman started to explain; he wasn't surprised when Heath sat straight up as if he halfway expected to hear they had at least one more injured passenger. "There was another, older gentleman; found him behind some rocks. He had papers that said he was from Modesto. The deputy has sent a wire to the man's family. There wasn't anyone else, well, not that weren't well enough to walk away if they were there in the first place."

"What else?" Heath asked, knowing the envelope in the man's hands had something to do with his visit to the doctor's office.

Mr. Hansen flicked his wrist, pointing the envelope straight up. "As I was riding away, this caught my eye. It was caught on a bush that sat near the edge of the road; don't know if it came off one of the dead men, or the man here," the livery stable owner nodded towards Jarrod, "or if the wind simply snatched it off someone else. It just says Heath on it. Your deputy asked me to give it to you, seemed to think you'd know what to do with it." Mr. Hansen took a step back, surprised when the town's part time sheriff practically flew out of his chair and took the envelope from him.

"I will take it that Henry was right, and there's a high possibility it came off one of these men and you know who it's meant for?" The livery stable owner asked. He didn't even know why he asked as he watched as the man he knew as Jack Yeary sit back down in his chair.

"Yes, you can." Heath answered keeping his eye on the handwriting on the envelope, which he had no problem recognizing. He was curious as to what Silas had to say, though not curious enough to open the letter quite yet. "I told Nick Barkley, I'd stay here until he got back. Will you ask Henry to watch things at the office until I get a free moment?" Heath might not have said Nick's whole name only he, Heath, wasn't the only one in town with the same first name as another resident. Sometimes, he thought he should have said 'welcome to Martinsdale, a place for second chances and duplicate names'. Of course, he never did.

Mr. Hansen smiled wide; assuring the sheriff he had no problem with the request. He then turned around and left the room, leaving Heath looking back and forth from the envelope to Jarrod and then back again.

 **~oOo~**

"Nick!" Hope, who had just arrived in town with Morgan to do some shopping and heard the news about the wreck, called out just as Nick was leaving the telegraph station. She was relieved when her brother-in-law heard her and turned around and headed for her.

"How's Jarrod?" Hope asked, as she kept a firm hold of Morgan's hand; the child was trying to get loose and run after a stray dog.

"Holding his own," Nick told her as he found his young nephew reaching up with one hand. "Do you mind?" He asked as he reached for Morgan; Hope let go of Morgan's hand and smiled as the young child wrapped his arms around Nick's neck the best he could and lay his head upon his uncle's shoulder. She was glad Morgan liked his uncle, as she knew it had actually been helping mend the fence between 'Jack' and Nick.

"Jack is with him?" Hope felt rather foolish asking the question, but she didn't want to assume anything either.

"Yes," Nick told her as they began walking towards the doctor's office. "Someone had to sit with while a telegram was sent to Stockton."

Hope fought the fear that rose up in her when she heard those words. Oh, not that she'd want any mother left in the dark in this type of situation; she wouldn't. She just prayed Jarrod's accident would, somehow, bring the healing the family needed…not lock the door up tight.


	21. Chapter 21

*I had one reader question Jarrod's wife 'calmness' in this chapter. I want to point out, my focus in this chapter is Victoria. Jarrod's wife's feelings will be shown in another chapter/chapters.

Chapter Twenty One

A/N In the last chapter Nick was supposed to say he would meet Victoria, Audra AND Sarah, along with Derringer. Somehow, only Victoria and Audra got put in. Maybe, I'll just blame the busy week I had last week.

~oOo~

Audra and Sarah across from Victoria as they traveled down the road in the stagecoach to Martinsdale. Audra and Sarah felt their hearts go out to the older woman; the Barkley matriarch was looking out the window. It didn't take a genius to see her mother's mind was elsewhere. "He'll survive, mother; you'll see." Audra spoke as she thought on the moment they'd received Nick's telegram.

"He could have simply sent me a telegram." Victoria turned her face away from the glassless window and looked at her daughter, daughter-in-law and grandson-who was asleep on his mother's lap- with eyes full of guilt and sorrow. "I asked him why he didn't when he headed back to Martinsdale. Do you know what he said?"

The two younger women didn't know, but knowing Victoria they could still guess. However, they weren't going to. The Barkley Matriarch was beating herself up as it was; she didn't need them to heap more guilt up on her. "What?" Audra spoke up first.

"You'd have read the telegram and hopped on the next coach that rolled out of Stockton." Victoria sighed as she turned back to the window. "I would have too. Thinking I knew how to fix things, I'd have headed straight to Martinsdale intent on giving your blond haired brother a lecture of a lifetime…and I'd have expected him to listen."

"The accident wasn't your fault, mother. The fact that Jarrod was hurt isn't your fault, nor is it Heath's." Audra found herself adding the last part out of a fear that, somehow, if something happened to her eldest brother her mother-in her grief-would take it out on Heath…and they'd just found him! Sarah voiced the same opinion.

"We lost Heath four years ago; we may or may not get him back." Victoria closed her eyes, more of her heart breaking in pieces, though her voice remained firm and strong. "We can't lose Jarrod as well."

Audra opened her mouth to say something only to shut it when Sarah shook her head. The blonde haired girl might not have paid attention only, when it came to Jarrod and Heath, she didn't really know what to say to her mother anyway. It wasn't like she, Audra, could see into the future. After a few minutes of Audra said softly, "Nick said Heath has a wife and a son. I can't wait to see them. I wonder what they're like."

Victoria had to bite her tongue as the stagecoach hit yet another bump. A part of her wanted to yell at the driver to take it easy; the other half told her she was simply terrified they'd have a wreck too. "Any woman Heath married has to be a good woman. When it comes to his son, if he's anything like his father, you'll probably be doing a lot of the talking." Out of all Tom's children, Heath was far by the quietest.

Audra started to tell her mother that Heath was loud enough if you listened closely, but decided differently when Sarah again shot her a look that made her stop and think. Maybe now, desperate to have Heath back in their lives, her mother would really listen. That is, once Jarrod was out of the woods, sort to speak, and well on his way to recovery. The rest of the trip, the three women traveled in silence-unless Sarah spoke to assure Derringer-who had woke up- they would be in Martinsdale soon enough.

~oOo~

Jarrod started turning his head from one side to the other, mumbling in his unconscious state. Nick, who had taken over watching him when Hope had insisted that Heath go and eat lunch with her and their son, took the cloth that was on Jarrod's forehead and, dipping it in the pan that sat next to the bed, moistened it and put it back in place. It had been two days since Jarrod had been brought in, and he'd now developed a fever.

"Jack…Heath…got to get Heath to see…" Jarrod opened his eyes; though, by the look in them, Nick could tell his brother wasn't really seeing him.

"Just rest, Jarrod, don't worry about anything right now." Nick didn't know why he spoke; the way Jarrod's eyes were darting back and forth, along with his talking-which had turned back into mumbling-Nick knew the eldest Barkley couldn't hear him. When the door opened back up, Nick looked up to see Heath entering the room. Nick could see fear for Jarrod in his blonde haired brother's eyes, even it wasn't as clear to anybody else. Neither one said a word as Heath walked up to the other side of the bed. By that time, Jarrod had closed his eyes, though he continued to mumble.

"Telegram just arrived," Heath said as he laid his hand on Jarrod's arm; he didn't like how warm it was.

"When do they arrive?" Nick asked as he looked at Heath, who once again seemed to be drifting to another time and place.

"Should be here in a couple of days," Heath finally answered and then turned away and walked to the window. Since his mind was on the last time he and Jarrod had spoke, Heath said nothing else. Naturally, the silence only served to agitate an already on edge Nick.

"So?" He asked a bit sharper than he meant to, and then quickly apologized when he saw Heath stiffen slightly.

Heath knew why Nick had the edge in his voice; he knew what he was really asking. Was he, Heath, going to be around when Victoria arrived? Would he talk to her or would he simply leave town? "I am thinking about it, Nick." Heath turned slowly from the window and let his eyes fall on Jarrod. "For now, let's concentrate on doing what we can to get Jarrod through this."

Nick wanted to demand to be told just what Heath planned on doing when Jarrod did just that, pulled through that is. He would have only he wasn't going to start yelling in front of his gravely hurt and ill brother. Still, he couldn't help but growl low, "Let it go, Heath. They were in the wrong, yes, but they meant well. Please, just let it go even if it means you continue living here with your family."

Heath opened his mouth only to jump, as did Nick, when Jarrod bolted up right and, looking at nothing particular, yelled, "HEATH! NO!"

"Whoa there, brother," Nick and Heath took a hold of Jarrod's shoulders and, pushing gently, laid the man back down. However, Jarrod continued mumbling until he slipped back into total unconscious. Once again Nick looked at Heath, his eyes pleading for Heath to say something, anything.

"I'll go get the doctor. I want him to look at Jarrod again." Heath said as he headed for the door. "Then I have a promise to keep to Hope and Morgan. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Nick shook his head as he kept his eyes on Jarrod and prayed for a miracle.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Heath stood inside the old white church that was located on the edge of town; he was in front of one of the side windows. He could hear Hope talking to the few children that had come to the mid week activity that the church had been having for the past couple of years, and activity he always made sure Hope and Morgan made it to. After this week he wouldn't have to worry about bringing them as he'd saved up enough for a new surrey, one that would be specifically for Hope's use.

He and Nick had been taking turns watching over Jarrod, who had-out of necessity-been moved to the boarding house. The eldest Barkley son was slightly better than he'd been, but he was still drifting in and out of semi consciousness. Dr. Olsen said Jarrod was still not out of danger. Heath had once again brought Hope and Morgan over to the church when Nick had showed up to the boarding house and relieved him. However, it would soon be his turn again.

"Mr. Yeary," the reverend-a heavyset, but not obese-gentleman in his mid thirties- by the name of Paul Stone, tapped Heath on the shoulder; there was concern for Heath in the reverend's eyes as he spoke. "May we talk outside?" He asked the question as he glanced towards Hope and the children. It was obvious the man didn't want any of their conversation overheard; Heath appreciated that.

"Sure," Heath turned away from the window and headed out for the back door. Soon the reverend was seated on a bench that sat against the outside wall, and next to the steps; Heath remained standing as he leaned against the railing that ran from the bottom step to the side of the front door.

"I had a story I wanted to tell you." Reverend Stone said after he looked around to see if anyone was nearby; no one was. "Will you listen?"

"A story?" Heath, who had gotten to know the good reverend pretty well, knew the man seldom told a story just to tell it. If anything, he had a pretty solid reason for doing so. "And just why would you want to tell me a tale?"

"Because I'm not as in the dark as you might think I am, Mr. Yeary-or should I say Mr. Barkley." The reverend wasn't surprised when Heath's eyes opened wide and he straightened up, stepping away from the railing and the steps. However, before Heath could say anything, the reverend added quietly, "No, neither your wife nor Nick Barkley has ever said a word to me."

"Then how did you find out?" Heath couldn't understand how Reverend Stone knew his true identity if Nick or Hope hadn't said anything.

"I've known from the moment Nick Barkley rode into town. You see, I might not know your exact relation to Mr. Barkley, only I've had a knack of being able to look at people and know if they come from the same family or not for years. It used to irritate my brothers as I would often make bets with them, and I would win. That is, until they realized just how good I really was at it." The reverend answered and then asked again, "Will you listen to what I have to say?"

Heath couldn't see where any story that the reverend could tell him would help him in this current situation. Still, he could see no harm in it either. "Go ahead," Heath once again leaned against railing.

"There was once a young man…" The reverend began telling Heath how the young twenty year old man who had started to have problems with is brothers. He told of poor choices and hurt feelings. The more the reverend talked the more Heath grew uncomfortable. It was almost like the reverend was telling his and his family's story in disguise. However, he had shock waves go through him when the reverend said, "The contention between my brothers and me got so bad that one of them left the family and joined the Union army." He sighed as he got a pained expression on his face. "I was never able to do my part to even begin to attempt to make amends for my part in it; he was killed at Shiloh." The reverend then stood up. "I'm not going to ask what the problem between you and your relatives are, Mr. Yeary. Unless you tell me of your own free will and choice, it's not my place to ask. I will say this though. I hope the one called Jarrod pulls through, and that you will learn from my mistakes." He then excused himself and started for the church only to have Heath stop him.

"I have to head back over to the boarding house. Please tell Hope where I've gone." He couldn't see Reverend Stone denying that request; the gentleman didn't. "Be happy to," the clergyman said as he disappeared back inside the church. Heath then began walking towards the boarding house.

 **~oOo~**

Nick was leaning back in one of two chairs that sat in the room that Jarrod had been moved to when Heath appeared in the doorway. Without waiting for Heath to say anything, Nick told him how Jarrod was doing. "His fever's dropped, but it's not broke. I wish he'd wake up."

Heath walked over and laid his hand on Jarrod's forehead, relieved that what Nick had just said was still true. He pulled up the second chair and sat down. "Stagecoach carrying Victoria and the others should be here in the next couple of hours." Heath said after a moment.

Nick, feeling that he should be free to say what's on his mind; that is, if he and Heath had truly patched things up, spoke more candidly than he had since they had spent the night together helping to move Peterson's cattle "It would be nice if you stuck around once they got here. It's not like you're not free to speak up if something is said you don't agree with. I mean, communication is a two way street."

"I told you; I was thinking about it." Heath shrugged his shoulders. "Just communicating with anyone has always been hard for me; you know that. That hasn't changed since I left Stockton, just ask Hope. It's surprises me at times that she can be so patient with me, though she did threaten to pry my mouth open after we'd been married just over a year."

Nick chuckled. "I'd like to see her…" he never finished his sentence as Jarrod started having convulsions, causing both Nick and Heath to jump up. Nick ***** held Jarrod down while Heath ran for the doctor.

 **~oOo~**

*According to epilepsy/tc/helping-a-person-during-an-epileptic-seizure-topic-overviewone should **NOT** hold a person down during a seizure/convulsion. The only reason I had Nick do it is because I figured there were many things in the medical field that were not known back then...and, I couldn't find anything. If someone, by chance, can find something on what people were told to do in the 1800's? Feel free to point me in that direction.


	23. Chapter 23

Rebuilding Bridges

Thanks guest. I appreciate your reply and, I must admit, I agree that Jarrod's convulsion was not due to any epilepsy. In his case, probably just the high fever.

Chapter Twenty Three

 _Previously: Nick, feeling that he should feel free to say what's on his mind; that is, if he and Heath had truly patched things up, spoke more candidly than he had since they had spent the night together helping to move Peterson's cattle. "It would be nice if you stuck around once they got it. It's not like you're not free to speak up if something is said you don't agree with. I mean, communication is a two way street."_

 _"I know," Heath shrugged his shoulders. "Just communicating with anyone has always been hard for me, just ask Hope. It's surprises me at times that she can be so patient with me, though she did threaten to pry my mouth open after we'd been married just over a year."_

 _Nick chuckled. "I'd like to see her…" he never finished his sentence as Jarrod started having convulsions, causing both Nick and Heath to jump up. Nick held Jarrod down while Heath ran for the doctor._

~oOo~

"Well, doctor?" Nick asked as he and Heath watched Dr. Olsen check Jarrod.

"We need to get him packed in ice; that fever needs to come down. I'll get my son to help me fetch it. I don't want your brother," the doctor looked at Nick, "left alone not even for a few seconds. I know you're alone in this town. I'll ask my son to come over and help you keep an eye on your brother."

"There's no need for that." Heath spoke up as he glanced at Jarrod and then at Nick. "Henry can watch the office for a few days, and I'll send word out to the Peterson ranch. I know Mr. Peterson won't have a problem with me staying and helping."

Dr. Olsen wasn't too sure of that, but he wasn't going to tell the sheriff what to-or what not to-do. Instead he gave both Nick and Heath instructions as what to do if the convulsions started up again."I'll be back in a few minutes." He told them as he left the room and called out for his son.

"Hope was going to bring lunch in a little while and the stagecoach is due within the hour." Heath said as he glanced towards the window.

Nick heard what Heath was not saying and sighed. With what the doctor had just said, he knew what Heath was really saying. "I'll go meet them when it's time. You can stay here."

~oOo~

Nick stood in front of the post office and watched as the stagecoach transporting his mother, sister, sister-in-law and nephew appeared at the far end of town. He thought on his brothers at the boarding house, both fighting battles. Nick prayed like mad both could be won. He sure didn't want to have to bury Jarrod, and he wanted to see all the family connections to Heath healed.  
 _  
"Maybe those convulsions were a blessing in disguise. Without them, I just know Heath would be hiding at his home or out at the Peterson's ranch."_ Nick thought as the stagecoach pulled to a stop and Victoria began climbing out. Audra, Sarah and Derringer were right behind her. He could see from Sarah's reddened eyes that she'd been crying. He wished there was something he could do to change the situation only he couldn't. The only other passenger, a young red headed lad who appeared to be around eighteen climbed down and, after grabbing his things, disappeared down the street.

"Nick?" Victoria looked around for Heath, as did Audra, even though neither one of them knew why. If he was as angry at Victoria and Jarrod as Jarrod had said he was, they knew they shouldn't have hoped Heath would be there to greet them. Sarah, on the other hand, was looking at Nick as if to say 'Let get to my husband! We can worry about other things later!' Again, he couldn't blame her.

"He's sitting with Jarrod." Nick said as he took their luggage from the driver. "Jarrod can't be left alone." Nick wasn't surprised by the extreme worry he saw grow in all three women's eyes. As he stepped up onto the boardwalk, he began explaining everything. "Jarrod's busted a leg, a couple of ribs, Doc had to operate to stop some internal bleeding and he's developed a high fever…bad enough to cause convulsions. Just before I came to greet you, doc, his son, Heath and I packed Jarrod with ice in an effort to bring down his fever." Nick wasn't surprised to hear gasps come all three women. Then, out of fear that Heath might bolt once he, Nick, had help, the dark haired rancher urged his mother to be patient and not to say anything that could be construed to be an order. "Please, mother. I don't mean to hurt you, really. Jarrod, me, Audra here and Eugene, we love you and accept you as you are. In his own way, Heath does too. It's just that…" Nick fumbled trying to find the right words.

"Heath was already grown before he came to us, and a full grown man would naturally balk at me acting like I had been raising him from birth." Victoria, remembering Jarrod's words, finished Nick's sentence for him. She knew she'd hit the nail on the head when Nick simply gave her a small smile and put Audra's luggage in their room. He then led them to the room where Heath sat watching over their eldest brother, telling them that Hope and Morgan might be in the room also.

"She brought us lunch and ate with us, but she was getting ready to leave when I came to wait for you. I'm not sure if she's actually left yet or not." Nick told them as they approached the room.

Since the door was slightly ajar, Victoria could see Jarrod lying in the bed with ice all over him; a bit pale and not moving. She could see the back of Heath's head and his arms; the chair he was sitting in blocked everything else. No one else was in the room, telling her she'd just missed meeting her daughter-in-law and grandson. She thought on the wife Heath was said to have taken and the child the couple had. Like Jarrod and Nick, she realized just how much she'd missed out on since the day Heath left their family. It also hit her hard she still might not ever meet them…as she wasn't sure Heath wouldn't send word to his wife and son to stay away from town now on.

She might have opened the door quietly as she could, but Sarah and Derringer stepped into the room first. "Father looks bad, mama!" Derringer's cry had Heath quickly standing up and turning around, while Nick made his way past his mother and walked to the other side of the bed.

"Yes, he does." Sarah moved quickly to her husband's side and sat down where Heath had been, resting her hand on her husband's shoulder as she did so; Derringer climbed up, knelt down on Sarah's lap facing her and, facing her, wrapped his small arms around her neck and rested his head on her shoulder.

Heath might have left right then and there, refusing to acknowledge his step mother's presence (and he had thought about that possibility) only sitting next to Jarrod's bed for hours on end had given him plenty of time to think on the past, everything the reverend had said, and the many talks he'd had with Hope. Heath was still very upset with Victoria, but he had promised himself that no matter what, he would speak civilly to his stepmother…and not in anger as he had Jarrod. Besides if that was him lying in the bed and Hope by his side, Heath wouldn't appreciate any unacceptable behavior by another member of the family. Slowly he took a deep breath and said, "Hello, ma'am."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

 _Previously: Heath might have left right then and there, refusing to acknowledge his step mother's presence (and he had thought about that possibility) only sitting next to Jarrod's bed for hours on end had given him plenty of time to think; the many talks he'd had with Hope had also given him a lot to dwell on. Heath was still very upset with Victoria, but he had promised himself that no matter what, he would speak civilly to his stepmother…and not in anger as he had Jarrod. Slowly he took a deep breath and said, "Hello, ma'am."  
_  
~oOo~

 _Heath sat inside the small church; his thoughts turned back to the moment when Victoria walked into Jarrod's room._

 _Heath was sure it was so quiet that you could have heard a pin drop as Victoria and he looked at each other. He didn't know what to say and he could tell, by the look in her eyes, she felt the same as he. Finally, he forced himself to speak. "Hello, ma'am," the moment the words were out of his mouth, Heath inwardly cringed-as he saw his stepmother flinch ever so slightly. He hadn't really meant to hurt her, but after four years of separation he wasn't comfortable with calling her mother. Well, not yet. Maybe, someday, he would but not now._

 _"It's been a long time H…Jack." Victoria felt her throat go dry as she made herself change to the name he was going by. She looked past Heath and fear gripped her heart as she looked upon her eldest; he didn't look so well. "Nick said the coach went off a steep embankment and wrecked."_

 _"That's what the men who brought Jarrod in said." Heath stiffened in almost a defensive stance as he answered. He didn't know why he should. It's not she'd have any reason to question Nick's word. Then again; maybe, it was simply a subconscious fear if he attached the statement to his words Victoria wouldn't listen._

 _Nick, who feared Jarrod would come to only to feel the tension in the room, spoke up. "Why don't you go for a short walk, Heath? I'll send for you if there's any change."  
_  
Heath sighed. He had expected to feel the tension, thought it would be intense, but not as intense as it turned out to be. He knew it was because each of them was afraid they'd say the wrong thing. When he heard footsteps and a swishing squirt, he assumed it had to be Audra as Hope was at the house with Morgan and Derringer while Victoria and, or, Sarah would still be with Jarrod. Hope had bumped into Sarah outside the boarding house and offered to watch Jarrod and Sarah's son; Sarah had agreed after Nick assured her she had nothing to fear by taking Hope up on the offer. He turned his head just as his visitor sat down; he'd guessed right. His blonde haired 'twin', as many called her, was seated next to him, though her face was forward.

"I'm sorry, Audra." Heath said after a few minutes and then repeated what he'd explained to Nick. That is, explained why he'd left without a word. "Being tired is not much of a reason, but it's the only excuse I have."

Audra turned to face her blonde haired brother. "I'm sorry too. None of us should have pushed you the way we did." She sighed thinking about all the incidents where the family had expected Heath to act like he'd been raised a Barkley. "We should have trusted you. I mean, you more than earned it. Eugene and I told the family that too." She reached into her purse and pulled out a paper. "I started to write you a letter." She turned the paper towards him and gave him a weak smile. Heath could see all it had on it was his name. "I couldn't seem to find the words I wanted."

Heath gave her a small smile and held up Silas letter. "Man has a way of saying everything that needs to be said without saying anything at all."

Audra couldn't but chuckle softly. Silas had always been like that, for as long as she could remember. "What does he say?" She quickly added she wasn't asking for Heath to read her the whole letter and, if he didn't want to share any of it, she'd understand if he told her not to be nosy.

For the most part, Heath wasn't going to tell anyone what was in the letter. However, he more than understood her curiosity. "Told me a story from his boyhood, he's glad to know I'm alive and well. He's happy to hear I have a wife and a son of my own." Heath looked at the letter in his hands. _"Jack or Heath it don't matter to me, just to know you have family with you, it makes me happy"_ The last line of the letter ran past his eyes once more. He shouldn't have kept Silas in the dark.

"Heath?" Audra asked quietly, so quietly Heath almost didn't hear her.

"What?" Heath folded the letter from Silas and slid it into his shirt pocket. "Are you going to talk to mother, to Jarrod if…the doctor, how good…"Audra's voice broke as she thought on the brother who had taken on the responsibility of helping her mother raise Eugene and her from the moment Tom Barkley been killed. As hard as she tried, Audra failed to keep tears from running down her cheeks. The fear of losing Jarrod was just too great. Heath was quick to wrap his arms around her and pull her into a brotherly embrace. He remembered how scared Nick and he had been when Jarrod's convulsions had started and then stopped. For a split second it looked as if Jarrod had quit breathing. Whether or not he had they would never know as his chest was moving up and down at a steady pace by the time Nick reached down to feel his pulse.

"Jarrod will survive; you'll see. He's far too stubborn to die on us. As far as Dr. Olson goes, there's none better. Yes, he's not practicing medicine as much as he used to, but he's still knowledge and very trustworthy." Even as Heath spoke the words, he prayed like mad Jarrod would live. He had to; Heath was still being haunted by the fact that he could lose the chance to talk to Jarrod in a spirit of love, respect and forgiveness instead of hurt and anger. Once he'd dealt with that one Heath told himself he'd have to deal with his stepmother as well.

"All the Barkleys are stubborn, too stubborn at times." Audra answered through her sobs, relieved to hear Heath speak so highly of the doctor. If Heath liked the man, he had to be a good one in spite of his advanced age.

Heath wasn't going to deny that one. Why should he? It would have been a waste of time and energy. "Come on," He stood up and held out his hand for his sister. "I told Hope to bring Morgan and Derringer into town so I could treat them to supper. You might as well come along. I'll send something to the boarding house for Sarah." He might have thought about inviting the others but Sarah wasn't leaving Jarrod's side, and he knew for a fact Nick and Victoria had already accepted an invitation to dine at the reverend's home. As it was, he was grateful for that small miracle. He really wasn't ready to dine with Victoria quite yet.

Audra wanted him to talk to the reverend and switch the dinners around, but she held her peace. Rome wasn't built in a day and bridges weren't either.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Heath, who had ridden out to the Peterson's ranch, talked with Mr. Peterson and explained everything to him, now sat behind the sheriff's desk. He was thinking on everything from his injured brother, who had yet to regain full consciousness, to his small family. A portion of the conversation he'd had with Hope as they were sitting on the edge of their porch the night before ran though his mind once more.

 _"Sarah's a good woman and you should have seen the way Morgan_ _and Derringer chased each other around the living room." Hope chuckled as_ _she told Heath how Sarah and she had visited that afternoon when Sarah_ _had drove out with Nick to get Derringer. They hadn't stayed long as Sarah_ _was extremely anxious to get back to the boarding_ _house_ _and to Jarrod, so Victoria_ _could lie down and get some rest._

 _"I'm not surprised. She comes from a good family." Heath told her as_ _he explained Fred's niece hadn't been living in Stockton when Heath was_ _living there. "And I'm glad Morgan enjoyed his play time_ _as_ _well." He gave Hope a kiss and stood up, explaining that he had no_ _choice but to go into work, as he couldn't continue to ask Henry to watch the_ _sheriff's office for him. "I'll make sure to drop by the boarding house and see_ _if there's any change in Jarrod."_

He was secretly starting to fear even more for his half brother. If it wasn't for the soup that his mother, sister and sister-in-law had been able to get down him during the times he was somewhat lucid, Heath was sure they'd have lost his oldest brother. Heath sighed. With the town dwindling the way it was, there really hadn't been much to do at the office. He'd been done for a solid thirty minutes and had done nothing but stare at the desk. He knew he was only prolonging the inevitable. As he began to stand up, the door opened, and Nick walked in.

"I was getting ready to go over to the boarding house." Heath said as he sat back down. "How is he?" Nick, who had been rather agitated that Heath had been staying away from the boarding house since the Barkley women had arrived in town, was more than happy to hear Heath had planned on going to check on their brother. However, he still had to fight to control the volume in his voice and to keep any agitation out of his voice…not easy for him considering what he really wanted to do was lay into Heath for his own stubbornness.

"Doc says he's improving, but he's still drifting in and out of consciousness, mumbling as he begs mother not to do anything stupid or flat out yelling for you." Nick looked at Heath and failed to keep a silent plea out of his eyes.

Heath didn't have to ask why the glare. "Like I said, I was heading over that way until you walked in. Is there anything else we need to discuss before I go?" He asked.

Nick sighed as he looked around the office. He would have asked how Heath or Henry or the town had managed to get paint to redo the office walls which were as white as could be, but he already knew the answer. Another store had closed its doors and the owners had donated the paint. He wondered just how much longer the town would last…which, naturally, had him concerned that Dr. Olson would also pull up roots and go live with some of his younger relatives. "Not really, just wish I wasn't scared to death for Jarrod." He then expressed his concerns about the town, along with the fact that he wondered if the doctor would move away as well.

Heath sighed as he stood up and put on his jacket. "Town itself won't last much longer, but all it means is the ones left will simply have a bit farther to drive to get anything. As far as the doctor goes," Heath headed for the door, "Don't worry. I don't doubt he'll eventually go too, but he won't go before Jarrod's out of the woods. He's not that kind of doctor."

Nick followed Heath out of the sheriff's office and down the street, once again passing by the growing number of empty buildings, along with the few that were still doing their best to stay open. "Just how far will you or people like the Petersons have to travel to get anything once this place does shut its doors as it were?" Nick asked as they began walking across the street towards the boarding house.

"Ten miles," Heath answered as he walked through the gate in front of the boarding house and up its steps. He then entered the business. Soon he was standing in the hallway that led to the room where Jarrod lay.

Nick saw Heath tense up slightly and assumed it was because Victoria's and Sarah's voices could be heard coming from the inside of the room. After the two of them had just finished a rather comfortable visit, Nick hated to see Heath tense up again. "I could come up with a reason to get them to leave the room." Nick didn't like it, but he could do it. Everyone had been talking to Jarrod, but Heath and Nick figured his oldest brother needed to hear from this particular brother; no, not need to-had to.

"No," Heath took a deep breath and did his best to relax. "I can't avoid this forever and I want to talk to Jarrod-even if he can't respond me to." He then walked towards the room where Jarrod lay. It didn't take him long to gently push the door wide open. Instantly the visiting between the two Barkley women came to a screeching halt as Heath and Nick entered  
the room.

"He's been asking for you." Victoria stood up and looked at Heath. "That is, he keeps mumbling your name." Okay, so Jarrod kept bouncing back and forth between the names Heath used, but what did that matter? He was still calling out for this particular brother. Victoria looked at Sarah and told her that she would be down in the boarding house's parlor and headed for the door only to be stopped by Heath's voice.

"After I finish up here, we need to talk. That is, if you're willing to after I've been staying away from the boarding house." Heath turned his eyes away from Jarrod and looked at his mother.

Victoria wasn't blind; she could see how stiff Heath was, how uncomfortable he still was around her. She felt a twinge of regret once more, though she was more than excited he was willing to sit down and talk with her. Slowly she nodded and agreed. "We'll talk later." She smiled and walked out of the room; Nick and Sarah followed as Heath walked over and sat down next to Jarrod.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

 _Previously: Victoria wasn't blind; she could see how stiff Heath was, how uncomfortable he still was. She felt a twinge of regret once more, though she was more than excited he was willing to sit down and talk with her. Slowly she nodded and agreed. "We'll talk later." She smiled and walked out of the room; Nick and Sarah-who grudgingly admitted she needed to go eat something-followed as Heath walked over and sat down next to Jarrod.  
_

 **~oOo~**

Heath picked up Jarrod's right hand and turned it palm up. He couldn't help but allow a small crooked smile to appear on his face as he remembered how many times he and Nick had teased Jarrod about his lily white hands. His smile then disappeared as he set his brother's hand back down and began talking, keeping his eyes on Jarrod's face. "I'm sorry, Jarrod. Not for being angry at how you and your mother handled the various incidences I laid into you about, but for the way I handled your appearance here in Martinsdale. I'm a grown man and I reacted quite badly." Heath sighed as his mind turned back the clock. "When I first joined the family, I told myself it I just needed to give us all time, time to get to know each other. Then, as time went on, I started growing tired, even more so as I felt who I was start to disappear." He stopped talking, stood up and, turning around, walked over to the window. Looking out the window, Heath could see a few people walking down the main street of Martinsdale. "I love cattle; I love the life on a ranch and love working on one." He turned and walked back to his brother's bed. "But I allowed the side of me that liked the life of a lawman to disappear; it's a working ranch after all. Not that I'm blaming anyone but myself for allowing that to happen, I'm not."

Heath sighed and, leaning his back against the bedroom wall, he quietly said, "Bentell and Anders were just the last straws, even if I did know you meant well. I never really forgave Bentell like you and mother thought. I didn't do that until after I moved here, found myself again and married Hope. She listened; I mean, really listened to me. I can say now I actually pity Matt Bentell. He will never be able to stay very long in one place, not really. He'll constantly move out of fear men, prisoners like me, will recognize him…and they won't stop and think about the hell that was created on both sides of the war. In a way, Gil Anders is in the same boat; he's always wronging somebody and, someday, somebody will give it back to him."

Heath shut his eyes and took a deep breath. "You can't die, Jarrod. You can't leave without being told I don't hate you. You need to be told that I admit that I was just as much in the wrong when I chose to leave the way I did. There was blame on both sides, not just one." Heath then fell into silence as he sat back down and, clasping his hands together, hung his head.

Jarrod wasn't really sure when he started hearing Heath's voice, but by the time his blonde haired brother finished talking and hung his head Jarrod was very well aware of Heath's voice. He had also heard the majority of the words Heath had spoken. By the time Heath finished speaking, Jarrod would have jumped for joy if he could have. As it was, he struggled to open his eyes, and it was a struggle. Heath's head was still bowed when Jarrod won the fight to rejoin the living. He felt his heart go out to his brother and he slowly, painstakingly moved his hand from his side over to Heath. When he managed to slide his hand over Heath's, Heath's head shot up. "Jarrod! You're awake!" He leaned forward and, automatically, felt Jarrod's forehead. He couldn't help but frown; Jarrod's forehead was still slightly warm.

"From the way I feel, I might just go back to sleep. What happened?" Jarrod asked. "I mean, besides admitting we're all at fault for the damaged bridges?"

Damaged bridges? Heath frowned slightly until he realized what Jarrod was saying. "The stagecoach you were on had an accident." Heath went onto tell Jarrod the results of the accident, just how long he'd been out, and that the family was in Martinsdale. Heath wasn't surprised when Jarrod stiffened and concern filled his eyes. "Nick had to send for them." Heath shrugged. "You've given everyone quite a scare. I'll go get Sarah and Victoria." He started to rise only to have Jarrod tap his finger on Heath's hand.

"You had your say, now I want mine." Jarrod said quietly, even as his eyes began fluttering slightly.

Heath instantly grew worried. "It seems like you need to get some more sleep. I should get Sarah or Victoria." He said as he sat down.

Jarrod gave Heath a small smile as he closed his eyes and then opened them up again. "No, I need to have my say first." He saw the concern in Heath's eyes grow. Jarrod hurried to assure his blonde haired brother that he had no inkling he had to talk to Heath due to feeling like his, Jarrod's, time on earth was drawing to a close. "I just want us to finish this talk here and now, before I go to sleep." Which was something Jarrod knew he would be doing sooner than he'd like,

Heath didn't argue; he simply nodded, remained quiet and waited.

"I didn't mean to send the message I was your father figure, though I can see how that was sent." Jarrod kept his eyes on Heath's, wanting his brother to know how serious he was. "I only wanted what was best for you, the same I want it for Nick and the others. You need to understand, by the time you joined the family I'd been 'Pappy' for six years. Audra and Eugene know I'm their older brother, but often times it was still my place to back mother up on their discipline and such. And," Jarrod paused and sighed, "As mature and responsible as Nick is, you know how impulsive he can be. I can't tell you how many times I've had to step in and handle some situation he'd gotten himself into." Jarrod's eyes started to close, "You are my brother; I was simply…." His voice started to fade and he struggled to finish.

"You simply treated me as you had the others, not stopping to think a full grown man who barely knew you would balk at it." Heath gave his brother a crooked smile and then urged Jarrod to stop fighting the sleep that wanted to come. "We'll talk more later."

"What about mother?" Jarrod's question was a bare whisper, and he never got an answer as he drifted off to sleep.

After checking to make sure Jarrod was indeed only resting, Heath leaned back in the chair and asked himself the same question. After all, he _had_ told Victoria the two of them needed to talk.


	27. Chapter 27

Rebuilding Bridges

Chapter Twenty Seven

Heath sat on the sofa in his living watching his son and nephew playing with some wooden blocks that Heath had made for the young child. While the children played, Heath was dwelling on the fact that he still needed to talk with Victoria. He had started towards her room at the boarding house after the doctor had shown up to exam Jarrod only he'd been sidetracked when the boarding house's owner's daughter-a young seventeen year old woman with auburn hair-had pulled him aside asking if he knew how many more days she needed to put the Barkley family down as guests; she'd also apologized saying she knew she should really ask someone in the family, but she didn't hardly dare with how serious things were. Heath had reserved the rooms for another week and told her he didn't know past that time. Afterwards, he'd tried again to go to his stepmother's room only to have the doctor stop him and Nick, who had by this time appeared in the boarding house's foyer.

 _"As far as I can tell Jarrod Barkley is out of the woods, but he is still very weak and could take a turn for the worse again. I know you haven't had more than three people in his room for the most part._ ** _However_** _, I want you to cut it down to two. Right now his wife and mother are with him, so you two will need to go elsewhere."_

Heath sighed. Sarah was splitting her time between her husband and her son; the young boy was left in Hope's care when Sarah was with Jarrod. After Doctor Olsen had stopped the two brothers, Heath had turned around and gone back to the sheriff's office. After that he went to work at the law office, home to his family or back to his part time work on the Peterson ranch.

"Jack, when are you going back to town to talk with your family again or your stepmother?" Hope, who had entered the living room, asked as Heath started helping the two boys build a "store" out of some wooden blocks Heath had made for the young child. It had been almost four days since her husband had talked to Jarrod and he had yet to step a foot in the boarding house again. All right, most of that time had been spent on the Peterson ranch helping the Petersons to catch up on some work. Still, there had been some time he could have used to go see Victoria.

Heath stood up and walked over to the window. Looking through the glass, he gazed upon the land he and his family lived on. It had taken a lot out of him talking to Nick, Audra and then Jarrod. He had told Victoria they needed to talk, and yet he hadn't been able to do it after the constant interruptions he'd had.

"Jack?" Hope asked with a tone that Heath knew meant she was losing patience with what she saw a pure mule headed stubbornness.

"I have talked to Nick a number of times. You know that. I'm also talking with Audra." He turned back towards his wife, surprised she did not know that communication between his blonde haired sister and he was once again wide open. He was sure he'd mentioned their visits. He might have pointed that out, but Hope was still carrying their baby…and he didn't want to fight about it. "Nick and Audra have both been to the sheriff's office, and Nick has ridden out to Peterson's ranch." Heath added, "I've gone out of my way to talk to them-either on the streets or at the café." He then sighed and sat back down on the couch and continued. "My stepmother is another story." He shrugged his shoulders and told her, "I can go back to using the name Heath Barkley easy enough; I can go back to admitting they're my family; however," He said as he turned away from the window, "How do I tell Victoria Barkley that I'm not sure I want to move this family back to Stockton? At least, I'm not sure about it right now."

Hope looked around the small home she and her husband shared; she thought about their friends and about Charity lying in the town's graveyard. Most of all, she remembered how many times she'd said she was grateful they had a good home…and how she'd hate to leave it. She knew that was playing a huge part in her husband's struggle. However, she knew it was more than that. She could tell there was something wrong simply by looking at her husband, for she'd acquired the knack of getting past his poker face and seeing the truth. Inwardly she had to chuckle for a quick moment; it had rather irritated her husband at first. Now, he just accepted it and seldom tried to hide anything from her. "What else is there? What else is stopping you?"

Silently Heath swore; one of these days he'd have to figure out just how come she could read him so well. Then again, maybe it was a good thing she could. "I don't want to hurt her even more than she's been hurt and," he sighed, "I don't want to fight her either."

Hope's eyebrows turned down. "You were able to talk with Nick and eventually Jarrod without fighting them. And," Hope, who finally remembered Heath mentioning running into Audra a few times, said, "You haven't had a problem talking with your sister. Why do you think talking with your stepmother might turn into a fight?" She was curious and fearful at the same time.

Due to his wife's condition, Heath did his best to choose his words well. "She's a strong one, always has been from what I hear. I know that's not bad; I admire that quality as you know." He threw Hope a crooked smile as he said the words; she blushed out of embarrassment, as she didn't think she was as strong as she could be. "She also has a way of planting her feet and pushing when she wants things her way…and she's not a happy camper when she doesn't hear what she wants to or things go in another direction."

Hope once again sensed a small amount of fear enter her. She knew her husband well; or at least the man who had saved her from the drunk. He was just as strong and pushy just in a more silent way. If Victoria was as strong, but more verbal, she could see where her husband's concern came from. "It would still be good if you talked to her. From what I hear, Jarrod's fever has broken for good and Doc's going to allow your brother to start getting out of bed day in a few days. It would be nice if you and your mother would have this talk over with by then."

Heath sighed and stood up, telling Morgan he'd be back later. "Might as well face the music and whatever happens afterwards." He gave his wife a hug and a kiss before leaving his home and heading into Martinsdale.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Victoria smiled as she sat down next to the bed that Jarrod rested in; it had been almost two weeks since the accident. She might not have been so happy only Jarrod was no longer flat on his back; he was sitting up, propped up by four huge pillows. It felt good to know he was out of danger, awake and talking. It also made her chuckle as he complained about being confined to the bed.

"How am I supposed to get my strength back if I can't get out and walk around?" Jarrod asked after he attempted to get a hold of the crutches the doctor had dropped off just that morning and climb out of bed only to have his mother remind him Dr. Olsen had ordered him to stay in bed until the next day.

"Let's just be glad you're alive." Victoria chuckled again, and then grew serious as she looked towards the window; a faraway look appeared in her eyes. "He hasn't come by since the two of you talked; I haven't seen him once."

Jarrod sighed, not having to ask who his mother was talking about. "Nick told me he talked to Heath and that he's been rather busy catching up on some work he got behind in. Apparently, I kept him and Nick pretty busy before the rest of you arrived. He'll be by; I know he will." Jarrod was sure of it. After the two of them had talked, and what Heath had admitted, Jarrod couldn't imagine Heath not making peace with Victoria. "He'll come by and the two of you can iron things out between the two of you like Nick and I have done. Believe me; he's fully aware everyone, including him, shares responsibility for the unfortunate separation."

"But will he come home afterwards, where he belongs?" Victoria turned to face her eldest only to have Jarrod gently reprimanding her.

"He belongs where his heart is, mother." Jarrod covered her hand with his. "And, he has a wife and son, along with a baby that is due within a few months. So, for now, I suspect he 'belongs' with them, in their home outside Martinsdale. We need to accept that if we have any hopes of taking back the name that is rightly his and being a part of our family in any shape or form."

Victoria's mind turned back two days, the day she stepped outside the small grocery store and practically bumped into Hope and Morgan. _"Hello, Mrs. Barkley." Hope said as she smiled politely and then, once she realized who the stranger before her was, asked with genuine concern in her voice, "How is Jarrod?"_

 _"He's mending slowly." Victoria answered as she knelt down and looked upon Morgan. Like Nick, she could see Heath in the boy's eyes. The child hid behind his mother's skirt; well, part way. He stuck his head around and looked at Victoria. It made them both smile. "You have a fine son."_

 _"Jack and I think so." Hope smiled nervously as she said Jack, knowing any mother would want their child called by the name they'd been given at birth. Only, what was she to do? When it came to her husband, Hope felt like she was in between a rock and a hard place._

Victoria sighed as she remembered how Hope, at Victoria's request, told her all about meeting Heath and living in Martinsdale. Her heart started to hurt even more. Jarrod was right. Heath's heart was in Martinsdale with his wife and son. Could she, Victoria, convince Heath to move his family back to Stockton…or should she even try? Before she could answer her own question a knock came at the door. She and Jarrod looked at each other thinking it might be Doctor Olsen knocking on the door. Then again, he had just left a few minutes before, and the owner of the boarding home had no reason to be knocking. "Come in!" Jarrod called out, hoping it was Heath. Sure enough, when the door opened, his blonde haired brother stepped inside.

~oOo~

Not wishing to put Jarrod in the middle of the discussion he meant to have with Victoria, Heath had stopped by the church and talked to the good reverend first. The man of the cloth had been more than happy to tell Heath that he and his stepmother would be more than welcome to sit in the church and talk. The reverend said he'd even leave to make sure the two had complete privacy. This being the case, Heath nodded towards the door. "May we talk over at the church? The good reverend promised me we would be uninterrupted."

With Jarrod sitting up and completely out of danger, Victoria did not have a good reason to ask that they have the talk right then and there, and she knew it. Besides, hadn't she been excited that Heath was at last ready to talk with her? Did it matter where they talked? "The church it is." Victoria smiled a bit nervously and stood up.

"I'll be fine." Jarrod, who knew his mother well, assured her as she glanced towards him. "Sarah promised to bring me something decent to eat when she brings Derringer to visit." That's the one thing he'd missed out on, seeing his son as the doctor had put his foot down and would not allow the child in until Jarrod was well enough that the child would not be as upset as he was when he saw his father the first time…and Derringer had been upset. He'd clung to his mother like never before and, after Heath had left, he'd learned the child started crying for his father to wake up.

Victoria relaxed when it came to Jarrod and followed Heath out of the boarding house and started down the street towards the church. While she wished Heath would talk, she figured she wasn't even going to attempt to start a conversation yet. After all, the town might be dying, but it wasn't dead yet. There were a few people out and about, and she didn't want anything she and Heath to say to be overheard…and apparently he didn't either.


	29. Chapter 29

Victoria sat on the end of one of the eight benches that sat on either side of the aisle of the small church; there were four on each side of the aisle that ran down the middle of the room. Heath sat more in the middle of the same bench, resting his arms on the bench in front of them; his hands hung down while he kept his face forward. He had to, as he had an array of emotions going through him, unsure of what to say. The tension in the air was just as thick, if not thicker than it had been with Jarrod. However, Heath managed to control himself, though he kept his face forward. "I'm sorry; I should have at least left you a letter, ma'am."

"Jarrod told me what you said to him when he came here the first time." Victoria took a deep breath, hoping the two of them could discuss things without any sort of explosion. She gazed upon Heath, who automatically tensed up, though he successfully fought it from showing to any great degree. "I too am very sorry. We did indeed cross over the line more than once, but we always meant well. You could have told us how you felt." She wasn't surprised when Heath remained silent for a few moments.

After a moment, Heath shook his head. "I tried to tell you; all of you, more than once how things were. However, no one listened." He was still fighting to control himself. "It was only the fact that I knew all of you meant well that kept me from leaving after Eva passed away and after Jarrod defended Korby. When it comes to Bentell," he turned his face toward Victoria, the controlled fury in his eyes made Victoria flinch slightly. "That was almost too much. I didn't go with him to show any guts," he forced himself not to ground his teeth, knowing his part in the estrangement. "I left the room and packed to get away before I said or did something to you and Jarrod I would be sure to regret later. By the time Mr. Bentell, his wife and I got back, I began to realize I might be losing a part of myself. Then , after Hazard, I just knew I would lose all of me if I continued to stay; I needed to leave." He then went on to admit to her, as he had to Jarrod and Nick, he had handled things badly.

Again, the two fell silent, both unsure of what to say next. Victoria, who had felt the sting of once again being called 'ma'am' by her stepson, wanted to ask him to call her mother again only she didn't know if she dared do that. From what she saw and felt, Heath was nowhere near ready for that one. Still, there had to be something besides 'ma'am'.

The sound of children's laughter drifted in through a partially opened window near Victoria. She found herself standing up and walking over to the window. Looking out, she saw a small family setting up a picnic in the churchyard. It brought back many memories when she and Tom were raising their family. She felt a sharp pain go through her heart; shocked to finally realize just how much she resented that she had not been allowed the opportunity to raise Heath. Then again, why should she have? It was Leah that had borne her blonde haired stepson; it was her right to decide who raised him.

Turning away from the window she looked upon her Heath. "I knew you were Tom's son from the moment you and Nick came into the house that night. I was angry, not at you but at Tom. Still, I took you in because I knew you deserved his name and all that his other children had. Afterwards, I thought I was treating you the same as the others." She took a deep breath and then sighed, "But, I didn't, did I?" It was a question that didn't require an answer to, but she asked it anyway.

Heath felt a small amount of fire inside of him begin to die; after all, he knew how hard it was for Victoria to ask such a question. "No, you didn't." He replied, pain shooting through his heart once more. "Deep down inside, I think you resented my presence, resented all that my being there reminded you of."

Victoria opened her mouth to deny that fact, only to let out a sigh instead. How she hated knowing he had a valid point. Maybe, she had secretly resented having living proof of her husband's infidelity. "It hasn't been the same since you left; I wish you'd give us all a second chance."

Heath sighed as he felt more of the fire inside him die, knowing what it would do to Victoria; only he had to be honest. That is, if there was to be any hope of reconciliation in any form. "It can never be the same." He let out a slow breath. "Jarrod is married with a family, as are Eugene and myself. Audra soon will be, and I have no doubt Nick will follow soon enough." He wasn't surprised by the look of one who knew what was coming appear in Victoria's eyes and yet wanted to stop it with all her heart. For her he was sorry, but he'd not lie to her. "I'm not moving my family back to Stockton."

"Why not?" Victoria walked back to the bench and sat down? "We're still family; we can start fresh. There's plenty of room for you to build a home somewhere on the south part of the ranch, and Nick would love to have you working with him again; we all would. Victoria wondered what she'd said so wrong when the little bit fury that was still in Heath's eyes turned to one of total disbelief.

 _"There's plenty of room for me to build on the south end of the ranch? I can see she's sincerely sorry for my leaving only has she gone and lost it? I might share part of the blame for this mess only I was right about one thing back then, and I'm right now. Victoria is a good hearted, generous woman, but she can't-for whatever reason-stop telling me what to do, just like she would a small child."_ Heath silently thought and then shook his head. No, the Barkleys could own ninety percent of California, and Heath knew his home would be in the other ten percent for now…and arguing with Victoria over that fact would do nothing but more harm. Maybe, someday, it would be different. However, for now, he could not change how he felt. "My home is here ma'am, with my wife and son. Yes, sooner or later, we'll have to make monthly trips into the next town for supplies, but this is still home. I like working for Petersons and I like wearing this badge. I intend to wear it for at least the duration of my contract and, please, don't ask how long that is…as it wouldn't matter if it was 3 days, 3 months, or 3 years. I would not break it; I might even extend it. I've been asked to; that is, until the town officially dies. That being the case, I am thinking about it. It doesn't mean we can't write or visit when it's possible, just that my family and me will continue to live here."

Victoria sighed. She had hoped that once the two of them sat down and talked, he'd agree to go back to Stockton with the family. If it wasn't for the fact that she feared he'd shut the door on the family and nail it shut if she continued to press the issue, she might have pushed him. As it was, she had to admit Jarrod and Nick were right. However, that ma'am bit; it had to go. "I told you once I've been a number of things to a number of people, but never ma'am. If you can't get yourself to call me mother, can't we come up with something else for you to call me until you could? And, couldn't I please call you Heath again?"

Heath looked at her for a moment. A large share of him wanted to tell her no; the other half chastised him and told him to stop being so childish. She still might be subconsciously trying to control his choices, but that didn't mean he had to continue to act badly. Besides, he might as well allow each member of the family to refer to him as Heath Barkley. Everyone in town was now fully aware of his true identity. "Fine, Heath it is, but only if you accept what I've said and do not push me, in any way, to move back. However, when it when comes to what I call you, I can only think of three names to call you that would show you the respect you deserve; ma'am, Mrs. Barkley or Victoria. Since you don't wish to be called by the first, which of the other two do you prefer?"


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

Heath sat on the steps that led up to his front door. Nick was leaning against the railing while Jarrod sat in a chair on the porch; his broken leg was in the cast the doctor had made for him. Hope, Victoria and Sarah were busy in the kitchen while Audra was playing 'tag' with her nephews in the front yard.

"Think she can 'run' any slower?" Nick teased as he watched Audra "ran" from her two nephews who were laughing and chasing her; she was actually just walking fast.

"Well, you can always take her place and send her into the kitchen." Heath turned his head and gave Nick a wink.

Nick and Jarrod both laughed and then told Heath that their baby sister wasn't all that bad of a cook anymore. "Will just might survive her cooking after all." Jarrod spoke up from where he sat.

"You going to tell them that?" Heath asked as his eyes started laughing.

"I might tell him, but I'm not saying a word to her. I don't need my other leg busted." Jarrod chuckled as he answered the question.

Nick then spoke up; he asked –in a very cautious tone-if there wasn't some way Heath would consider moving back to Stockton. For, while he was aware of what Jarrod had told their mother, Nick was still hoping to see Heath move closer to Stockton and working on the ranch with him.

Heath saw the look in Jarrod's eyes as Nick asked the question and inwardly sighed, turning his attention back to Audra and the children. It was true he hated the idea of Morgan, and the baby Hope carried, growing up without Derringer and any other cousins that might come along. He also knew that as much as he hated that fact, what he'd said to Victoria still stood true. He shook his head, "We're having a good family get together." Heath turned and looked straight at Nick, his eyes begging his hot tempered brother to listen. "Let's just drop that subject and accept what is for now, okay?"

Nick sighed. He didn't like it, but he wouldn't fight it; Heath's happiness was more important to him than getting things done his way. He then asked Heath when he'd started wearing the badge.

"After I stopped the drunk from attacking Hope, there were a few minor disturbances in town. I or Henry had the luck, good or bad, to be around to stop them too." Heath chuckled and shook his head. "The town decided if we were going to be around to stop the disturbances, we might as well be wearing badges." He then went on to explain how the two had offered to have their wages cut in half when it became apparent the town couldn't afford both of them.

"Can't be too exciting around town," Nick said as he remembered how bare the saloon had been when he'd gone to pay for the damages he and the gambler caused during their fight.

"Not really, got to say, you and that cheatin' gambler is the most excitement we've had around here in awhile." Heath admitted and then caused both his brothers to laugh when he joked that he should have known it would take Nick riding into town to get a good brawl happening in the saloon.

"And that 'gentleman'," Nick said referring to the gambler in a mocking tone of voice, "had nothing to do with it?"

"Not according to him," Heath laughed as he added the gambler must be stupid-since everyone in the saloon had backed Nick up when the Stockton rancher said the gambler was cheating.

While the three brothers were talking outside, Victoria, Hope and Sarah were visiting inside. "Will the two of you be able to come to Audra's wedding?" Victoria and Sarah, who were both cutting up vegetables, asked as Hope worked on grating some cheese…and then started laughing as they had not meant to ask the question at the same time.

"We hope so." Hope answered as she smiled at her mother in law. "J..I mean, Heath really wants to see his sister married. I'd like to attend too."

Sarah then changed the topic and asked if Heath and Hope had picked out any names for the baby yet or if they were going to wait until after the child was born.

"We're throwing a few names around, though nothing is set in stone yet." Hope answered and then asked Sarah to tell her more about herself and her courtship with Jarrod, which Sarah was more than happy to do.

 _~oOo~_

"Take it easy there, Brother Jarrod." Heath said as he and Nick helped Jarrod into the back of the wagon they'd be driving home. They might have taken the stagecoach, but the doctor had bluntly forbid it. 'All the bouncing around one does it a coach is something this man does not need! As it is, I want him flat on his back and your promise,' Dr. Olsen looked sternly at Nick, 'to drive very carefully!' It had been a promise Nick had not hesitated to give. Sarah and Derringer climbed in afterwards while Victoria and Audra soon sat up front.

"Thanks," Jarrod smiled up at his brothers as he lay down, his head on Sarah's lap at her insistence; Derringer sat alongside him.

Nick looked upon Heath, who was now standing by his family, and said nothing at first. Then, slowly, Nick let out his breath. "Don't forget to write and come by anytime. And," he paused as he looked upon Hope and Morgan and then said, "let us know when that baby arrives."

"Will do," Heath gave Nick a crooked smile.

"Don't forget, "Audra said as she smiled at her blonde haired brother, "You're invited to my wedding next month."

Heath grinned wide as he reached up and squeezed his sister's hand. "We're planning on it."

"Take care of yourself, Heath." Victoria too smiled wide as she spoke.

"Don't worry about me, Victoria." Heath gave her a small crooked smile. "I'll be fine."

Nick turned towards the wagon and then looked back at Heath. "If you ever change your mind, you're more than welcome on the ranch. You can build a house wherever you like."

Heath's smile grew as he wrapped his arm around Hope while Morgan sat on his foot and wrapped his arm around Heath's leg. "Thanks Nick. You don't know what that means to me." Heath told him and then watched as Nick climbed into the wagon's driver seat. Only when Nick and the others had pulled away did Heath turn around very slowly and, holding onto Hope's hand, started walking the best he could down the boardwalk.

"You can tell him to get off your leg." Hope chuckled as Morgan laughed and urged his father onward.

"I could." Heath smiled back and continued walking.


	31. Chapter 31 and Epilogue

**Rebuilding Bridges**

 **Chapter Thirty One**

Audra stood in front of the full length mirror that was in one of the rooms at the far end of the church building. Victoria was standing behind her buttoning up her silky white dress that Sarah had helped select a few months before the wedding; Audra's veil hung half way down her back and wrapped itself half way across her shoulders. Audra kept taking glances out the nearby window, to the point that Victoria just had to say something.

"Heath sent a wire saying he and his family were definitely coming for sure; they'll be here." Victoria stepped off to the side of Audra once the last button was fastened, praying that nothing had stopped her blonde haired stepson from actually arriving. His absence would simply devastate Audra, who had been so excited she'd have the entire family at her wedding.

"Did I hear someone talkin' about me?" Heath, who had appeared in the doorway and had one of his rare grins on his face, chuckled when Victoria took a step backwards while Audra let out a squeal of delight and moved quickly across the floor, meeting him half way as he too hurried towards her.

"I was afraid something was going to prevent you from coming to the wedding!" Audra hugged Heath as tightly as she could, causing him to jokingly tease her that-unless she wanted a corpse at her wedding-she'd best release him.

"Nothing could keep us away from the wedding; family's sitting in the chapel already. I just wanted to take a peek the bride." He stepped back and looked at Audra, figuring there was no need to mention the broken wagon wheel he had to fix or the fact their trip had also been delayed when a man, who had previously been arrested by Heath, had tried attacking him only to be shot dead by Hope. Those stories could definitely wait until another time. "I hope Will knows how lucky he is."

Audra blushed at the compliment. However, before she could say anything, the music started playing and Jarrod stepped into the room. "I think we best get into the chapel." Victoria said as she walked out of the room.

"Glad you made it Heath." Jarrod smiled and gave his brother a quick hug before Heath too left the room.

"Ready?" Jarrod asked as he held out his arm, doing his best to not let his own emotions get the best of him. He was still having a hard time believing his baby sister was getting married. It wasn't all that long ago that she was climbing up on his lap crying because the only father she'd ever known had just been killed by the railroad…and it felt as if it was just yesterday that she'd turned sixteen and started seriously looking at boys. Where on earth had the years gone to?

"Ready or not, it's time." Audra took a hold of his arm as he escorted her out of the room and down the aisle past her family. Once again, she beamed as she saw Heath sitting next to Hope and their son. Though, as she looked at Hope's swollen abdomen, all she could think is 'it's a good thing we're having the wedding now. I dare say she won't be in a traveling mood in another few weeks.'

"Dearly beloved…" the good Reverend-a balding gentleman in his fifties who had stepped in at the last minute due to severe illness on Reverend Stacy's part-started speaking once Audra was standing next to Will and Jarrod had sat down.

 **Epilogue**

Heath tipped his chair back until the back hit the wall of the sheriff's office, and then kicked his feet up. What with two bar room brawls to break up and a new prisoner to book into the jail, all before noon, he had been grateful to be able to eat the lunch his wife had packed for him. Maybe he could get some rest now. However, that was not to be. Just as he shut his eyes, two ten year boys who he knew well came barreling into the office.

Heath quickly removed his feet and jumped backwards as the two boys dove under his desk. What on earth was going on? He opened his mouth to ask only to have the door swing wide open; Nick stood in the doorway covered from head to foot in mud. Heath took a lightning fast glance down at the two boys under the desk and then looked Nick over. Failing to keep a smile off his face, Heath started chuckling. "It was raining all night dear brother," Heath sat back down, but positioned himself in such a way the two boys underneath could not escape…something he was sure the boys would try the first chance they got. "Don't you think you should watch your step?"

"It wasn't my carelessness that landed me in the mud puddle!" Nick snapped. "It was Derringer and Morgan, along with Thaddeus and Michael! They weren't watching where they were going! They knocked both Audra and I off the boardwalk and down into a mud puddle! Audra sprained her ankle!" Thaddeus was Nick's seven year old son while Michael was Audra's eight year old son; both the small boys just adored their older cousins. "And before you ask, the barber stepped out of his shop and grabbed Thaddeus and Michael while his son helped Audra, and I started chasing the other two who I know I saw come in here!"

Any urge to laugh evaporated when Heath heard Audra had been hurt as a result of the boys' carelessness. Moving away from the desk, he stood up and looked down…which of course had Nick moving quickly to his side. Nick wasn't surprised to see two sets of very worried eyes looking up at him and Heath-who now had a look of great annoyance also. Neither father had to say a thing as the two boys slowly came out from under the desk.

"We didn't mean to knock them off and we sure didn't mean for Aunt Audra to get hurt." Derringer and Morgan both said in a whisper.

"Go with your Uncle Nick," Heath looked at Derringer, "he'll take you to your parents, and you," Heath folded his arms while keeping his eyes on his son. "You will sit in the corner over there until Sheriff Madden gets back to relieve me. After that, we'll go home and deal with the consequences of this careless behavior!" Sheriff Madden was actually Paul Madden, nephew to the now retired sheriff, Fred Madden. It was Paul's and Nick's efforts that had convinced Heath to actually move back to Stockton as a part time deputy and part-time cowboy…three years after Nick had mistakenly found Heath in Martinsdale and after the relationship between Heath and his family was once more on solid ground.

"Yes, father." Morgan walked over to the corner and sat down.

"Oh, Heath," Nick, who had a firm hand on Derringer's arm, "Mother said to tell you and Hope that Sunday dinner is being held over at Will and Audra's. You are more than welcome to bring your family over if you want to. Jarrod, Sarah and their four children will be there, as will Audra, Will and their three. That is, as long as Audra doesn't birth that baby before then." Heath's own family now consisted of Morgan, seven year old Leah, five year old Faith and a pair of two year old twins boys, Charles and Carl. It was going to be one very loud dinner. Maybe it was a good thing Eugene and his family had moved to New York.

"Think we'll do that." Heath answered as he sat back down behind his desk. Keeping one eye on Morgan, Heath shook his head. Maybe life in Martinsdale would have been quieter-what with no cousins for Morgan to run around with-but Heath wouldn't change living in the home he and his brothers had built for Heath's family-on the North Ridge- for all the gold in the world. He'd be forever grateful that the bridges between him and his family had been rebuilt.


End file.
